Ao no Exorcist Truth or Die! No waitDare! X3
by Kuromaru Getsuga
Summary: Bored and I am now writing a fanfiction full story about Genjiro and Izumo. Also I am open for suggestions and dares/truths for this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist, I do however own my original characters. All Rights belong to their original owners.  
~Truth Or Die...wait no Dare!~ Rin: Huh? Where are we...?  
Ryuji: *Frowns* What the heck is this place anyway? Shima: *Eye twitches* I don't know but it's crawling with bugs!  
Konekomaru: *Anime sweat drop* Um...those are leaves...  
Shima: ._. Oh. Shiemi: Where's Yuki-chan? Izumo: More importantly where did Shura and Paku go? Me: =3 Hello! Welcome to the A.N.T FARM! No not really actually this is a place called...*Thinks: Er...never gave it a name ._. Quick Kuro think!*  
It's called-  
Rin: Dark Kingdom?  
Me: Huh? How'd you know?  
Rin: There's a sign. *Points to a small wooden sign that says "Welcome to Dark Kingdom, Population: You Morons."*  
All: *Anime Sweatdrop* Shima: Such a nice sign...  
Konekomaru and Shiemi: *shake scared*  
Saburo: Well why the heck are we here?  
Me: Ahhh...well ya see I figured you deserved to have a truth or dare story!  
Izumo: Didn't you have a REAL fanfiction story to type?  
Me: Shuddap! I will get to that eventually! GOSH!  
Izumo: Don't yell at me Mutt!  
Me: I'm a pure bred Lycanthropey! Check my papers Funny brows!  
Izumo: =_='' Do NOT call me that. Me: Shut up I'll do what I want cause' I'm the writer and if you don't be quiet I'll make Genjiro go out with Shiemi.  
Izumo: Who's Genjiro..?  
Me: ...Oh right haven't written fanfiction yet...my bad. Let me rephrase that then, I'll make you go out with Shima.  
Izumo: O.O I'll shut up now. Shima: Aww...  
Shiemi: S-so who is Genjiro?  
Rin: Hm?  
Saburo: Hmph. Me: Oh! Why not let him join? GENJIRO!  
Genjiro: *A boy about 16 with black spiky hair with silver tips and moonlight yellow demon like eyes. Also has fangs and silver claws*  
Izumo: *Blushes right away* Shiemi: *Blinks but doesn't seem too interested.*  
Me: Annnnyway Let's begin! ME FIRST ME FIRSSSSSST =_+ Anyone object?  
Rin: I-  
Me: NYO! *throws table at Rin* Great so no one objects. Since Rin is temporarily knocked out Bon! Truth or Dare?  
Saburo: ...Truth. Me: *curses under breath* Okay so that hairstyle...are you trying to be a chicken when you grow up..?  
Saburo: *eye twitches* You've been talking to my mother haven't you?  
Me: ... nooooo... Just answer!  
Saburo: No.  
Me: Skunk?  
Saburo: =_= No!  
Me: Ga-  
Saburo: NO!  
Me: Kay your turn then. Saburo: *Nods angerily then looks at Rin who just now woke up* Rin! Truth or Dare?  
Rin: *Blinks and rubs head* Umm I guess dare?  
Saburo: I dare you to...Walk up to Mephisto and soak him in dirty fish oil. Rin: *wrinkles nose* Why!  
Saburo: Oh and you have to kick him in the groin while wearing heels.  
Rin: *Eyes twitch slightly* Fine. *Walks out* Me: While he's gone to complete the dare how bout GenGen Starts?  
Genjiro: *Gives me a cold glare as soon as I mention his nickname* Izumo, Truth or Dare.  
Me: X3 I knew he'd choose Kamiki.  
Izumo: *Tries to surpress a blush* D-dare!  
Genjiro: Close your eyes. Whatever I say or do you can not refuse or you'll have to kiss Shima. Izumo: No wa-*shuts mouth quickly and forces herself to nod* Me: Ohh? Come now don't ruin the surprise!  
Genjiro: *shrugs and walks up to Izumo*  
Kamiki: *Is bright red but closes her eyes and clenches fists* Genjiro: *Kisses her cheek* Merry Christmas. *Walks back to his spot casually*  
Me: :3 Shima: NOOOOOO!  
Konekomaru: O.O Shiemi: O-oh?  
Rin: HUH! *stands in the door with bright pink heels on with flower designs on the sides*  
Izumo: I-I- Genjiro: *crosses arms*  
Me: Oh! So Rin how'd it go-*A loud explosion followed by yelling is able to be heard in the distance* Rin: O_O Oh crap he's coming back! *Runs out* Me: *Blinks and nibbles on the collar of my shirt* Well flapjacks! We just lost our bitc-I mean valuable member. Shima: ._. Nice save. Me: Shut it Patrick Star shouldn't you be bothering a talking Sponge? Shima: =_= I'm not from Spongebob.  
Me: Whatever pink lemonade. Izumo it's your turn. Izumo: *Is still blushing* S-Shima! I dare you to Kiss Bon then dye your hair rainbow and go around school screaming "I want me lucky charms!"  
Shima: W-what! You didn't even ask me Truth or dare-  
Izumo: DO IT NOW!  
Shima: Eek! *Takes Saburo and kisses him lightly on the lips then goes to the bathroom to dye his hair into a rainbow color*  
Me and Gen: O.O Miss Dog Brows is scary when mad. Izumo: I'm sorry did you two say something?  
Both of us: O.O No ma'am. Izumo: That's what I thought. *All of a sudden you hear Shima shouting "I want me lucky charms! I want me lucky charms! followed by girls giggling*  
Shima: There! TT_TT Me: =3 Well that's it for now, I will be writing a chapter book fanfiction but I will continue to write Truth or Dare, Fan couple pairs, etc.  
So if you could leave your Truth or Dares in your comments that would be nice.  
Genjiro: Who you talking to?  
Me: ...The voices in my head. . Go to your corner!  
Genjiro: But-  
Me: CORNER NOW! DX Genjiro: Kay...*sits in corner facing wall*  
Me: Internet I click ya gooooodbye lates! PEANUT POLAR BEARS EATEN MY LEAVES!

~Fluffy/Kuromaru Out~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc blah blah blah let's start this thingy.

Me: Hey guys! Guess what? We have some new dares and a new ...player? Visitor? Magical unicorn that lives in my dreams? Anyway! What was I saying...?

Rin: Something about new dares?

Me: Oh yes yes thank you. Actually they were for you =3

Rin: Me? Why me? It's not some fangirl fantasy is it?

Me: ...Can...Can I touch your ears?

Rin: What?

Me: What?

Genjiro: Ahem.

Me: Well I got a special request for Rin so here it is-

Astarte: Rin for your truth if you could, would you ever actually visit Gehenna?

Rin: Hell no! Then I would have to deal with my REAL neglective father who still owes me like fifteen presents for my birthday may I add. And that shit is scary down there have you even seen it? It would be like climbing up my brother's-

Me: Ooookaaaay! That's enough with that lovely yet disturbing answer.

Astarte: -.- It was a simple question a yes or no would have been fine. Anyway next is the dare.

Rin: Hey! Don't I get to be asked-

Me: No shuddap, bitches talk when I tell them to.

Genjiro: Oh my.

Izumo: *laughs*

Me: What are you laughing at funny brows? May I remind you that I control everything up in this place, and you keep that crap up and I'm gonna go all Simon Cowell on your ass.

Izumo: What?

Me: ._. I have no idea ya see I haven't took my ADHD meds and I'm like in dreamworld so if you can just go with it that'd be nice.

Izumo: Oh...kay?

Astarte: *goes to speak again*

Me: I'm hungry, Rin go make me a sandwich.

Rin: No! I got to do the dare!

Me: Oh right...Bitch number 2 you go get me one then! *looks at Bon*

Suguro: =_='' Go to hell.

Me: Oh no thanks I've been there already, they have horrible room service. Okay then Queen Of Whores!

Shura: *drunk* Huh..? *giggles* Me?

Me: ...Nevermind.

Astarte: Can I-

Rin: WHY OH GOD WHY WHY WOULD YOU ASK SUCH A THING WHYYY OH THE HUMILIATION! THE PURE EVILNESS OF IT ALL! CURSE YOU ASTARTE!

Shima: Dude...she didn't even ask anything yet.

Rin: Right...

Astarte: =_= Anyone else want to freaking interupt me today or what?

Me: No I think you're good if someone starts to you can beat the hell outta them if you wish.

Astarte: Good. Rin-

Shima: SPIDER! SPIDEERRRRR! *running around the room screaming*

Astarte: =_='' That's it. *throws Shima out the door and you hear yelling/screaming. Astarte comes back casually* ANYWAY! Rin I dare you to attempt to steal Kitsune and get away without being totally slaughtered.

Rin: *Gulps* Uh I don't suppose Kitsune is a sweet little puppy?

Izumo: Why on earth would a puppy be named Kitsune?

Genjiro: Hey now don't get smart.

Izumo: Shut the hell up I'll do what I want bastard!

Me: DX IZUMO that just earned you a spot in the corner!

Izumo: *Mumbles and goes to sit in the corner*

Me: Now Rin you heard Astarte! Go!

Rin: Right! This is just a small task! I could do it blind folded and both hands tied behind my-*Kitsune bites Rin's ass which makes him yowl with pain* You better not have rabies!

Me: Pretty sure Kitsune doesn't have babies.

Rin: RABIES! R-A-B-I-E-S!

Me: DX STOP YELLIN'! YELLIN' HURTS MEH EARS!

Kitsune: *Sinks fangs into Rin's right arm*

Rin: YOW! Well at least the boys are safe-*Izumo kicks Rin in the groin*

Izumo: What? It's national kick men in the balls today...isn't it?

Males: O.O *back away slowly from Izumo*

Rin: *Let's out a high pitched yelp*

Me: Wonder if he can still have children. Do you want some ice?

Rin: *shakes head and gets up* C'mere you! *Tackles Kitsune and wrestles with Astarte's familiar for a bit until he finally suceeds in kidnapping. Of course not without a few more bitemarks and kicks to the groin*

Genjiro: Damn. Mofo got effed in the bs.

Rin: TT_TT

Me: ...Anyway~! Genjiro Truth or dare!

Genjiro: Truth.

Me: Be honest what do you think of Izumo Kamiki?

Genjiro: Simple, she's a Tsundere, a total bitch, horrible friend, judgemental, scary, her eyebrows remind me of a dog I once had, but she's kinda...*coughs* Sheissortacute.

Me: Ha! I knew you lik-*gets elbowed in the gut* oww...ow...okay..ow.

Izumo: *Face turns scarlet*

Genjiro: Sorry to end this episode so soon but I'm afraid our host is in no condition to...speak. *Insane smile* I must have a chat with him about how to keep his mouth shut.

Astarte: ._. I'm surrounded by psycopaths...then again that's nothing new.

Me: TT_TT Fluffy...out...ow... 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own and regret nothing! Well I own my ocs but ya know. Credit: To all my supporters...?

Me: *Eating a fancy steak getting the beef juice dripping down chin* So good...

Genjiro: Ahem, Kuromaru we're starting.

Me: Mmmmm~

Genjiro: Mr. Getsuga? Yeah well we're starting HELLO!

Me: X3 this is so great! Genjiro: =_= *flips table and throws steak out window onto the street*

Me: O_O My Steak! Eh I can go back for it later. *Semi runs over steak, my jaw drops* TT_TT NO! WHY IT WAS SO YOUNG AND DELICIOUS!

Me: Okay so Astarte is back-

Rin: Oh hell no! I'm still recovering from last episode!

Izumo: Hehe...that was pretty funny.

Rin: Go to your corner funny brows!

Me: Hey hey only I can send people to corners and occasionally my mother. Now you can go sit in the corner since we don't have any dares for you!

Rin: Aww...*Goes to the corner* HEY DID KITSUNE PEE OVER HERE?

Astarte: Kitsune wouldn't piss in that nasty ass corner!

Me: Actually...that was me. Anyway.

Astarte: Right...So the truth is for four eyes and the dare is for Bon and Izumo.

Me: So who's first?

Genjiro: *Crosses arms coldly*

Bon and Izumo: YUKIO!

Yukio: *pushes glasses up* You two are so going to get detention if this is bad.

Astarte: Actually it's nothing too bad. Do you blame Rin for Shiro's death or do you direct your anger at him simply because you are jealous of him?

Yukio: I...well...*frowns* I guess I do sort of blame Rin for father's death after all if he wasn't born maybe none of this would have happened. But I guess it's mostly because I do feel jealous of Rin, even when we were children he was always the one who could do anything, and even now he's stronger than me even though I'm already a full exorcist.

Rin: Yukio...

Me: *Raises hand* Yeah I have a question.

Yukio: -.- Yes Kuro?

Me: So like do your moles talk to you?

Yukio: What?

Me: Oh come on! Hasn't anyone ever asked themselves that? Like legit what the hell are those things for?

Yukio: ...I'm not going to answer such a ridiculoud question.

Me: NERRRRD DX

Astarte: Okay Kamiki, Suguro, you two have to sing the Duet from Phantom of the Opera.

Bon: You've got to be kidding me...Did I like die and go to hell or something? Cause' I'm sure Izumo is at home here but I don't belong in hell.

Izumo: Hey!

Me: Oohhh good one! Must hear!

Izumo: What you scared chicken boy?

Ryuji: Why you! Fine start the damn music!

Astarte and I: Kay~! *Somehow the music plays*

Izumo: In sleep he sang to me in dreams he came That voice witch calls to me and speaks my name And do I dream again? For now I find The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind.

Bon: Sing once again with me our strange duet My power over you grows stronger yet And though you turn from me to glance behind The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind

Both: *continue to sing Bon is out of pitch a few times*

Genjiro: *Smiles slightly leans on a tree*

Me: *claps like a moron XD* I can imagine Bon wearing a white mask and a tux.

All: Yeah.

Genjiro: *Blinks*

Me: I wanna hear Genjiro sing...

Genjiro: =_=

Izumo: Ha! That loser probably sings worse than Ryuji!

Bon: I beg your pardon! You wanna make something of it bitch?

Izumo: Sure.

Me: Hey you two!

Genjiro: *Sings The fortunate by Cartel, pretty well* Hey hey don't pay no mind, we are the second, you're minutes behind. So you say, yeah, I'm alright. You are the fortunate all the time.

Me: X3 Aren't you special?

Izumo: Yeah! Special Ed!

Me: *Gasps* That's mean.

Genjiro: =_= Ooh girl.

Izumo: *sticks tongue out in a childish manor*

Astarte: =_='' I swear both of you better shut the hell up now before I kick your asses so hard you'll have nose bleeds.

Both: O_o *shut up*

Me: *laughs* You just got told! Alright so I'm already on chapter two of my real fanfiction story so I'll beind typing that today. X3 This? I'll keep writing as long as I got requests and ideas. Latah propel waters...damn I need to start taking my meds.

~Kuro/Fluffy out~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaima~ I own nothing but me and my oc. AND THIS TACO DX!

Me: Yo! We got some great requests going on here today! Super Excited about it!

Genjiro: How so?

Me: We've got some requests for me AND you too!

Genjiro: Wow we've been ...hey wait I don't remember you ever taking a dare!

Me: *whistles*

Everyone else: Yeah what the hell Kuro!

Me: Well I'm doing this one gosh! Oh but we'll start with Mephisto. So let's see we need...me...GenGen...Izumo...Rin...and Mephisto. That works!

Mephisto: Oh my did someone request me? Oh...hello there...Genjiro...

Genjiro: *Eye twitches* What up clown?

Mephisto: ... -.-

Me: Something tells me they don't get along...

Genjiro: I don't get along with Yukio either, too much of a rebel in his class according to him.

Me: *Sings* According to you~ I'm-

All: DO NOT START SINGING THAT SONG!

Me: Eek! *shrinks back*

Genjiro: Here I'll read the truth. , would you return to Gehenna if Astarte ever requested it?

Mephisto: ...Well...Hmm...Let me think about that for a moment...I REALLY don't want to go back but under certain circumstances and the request from Astarte I may take a trip back there.

Me: Cool! We gots all kinds of lovers in this place don't we?

Mephsito: Wait wha-

Me: Anyway next truth is for me and GenGen!

Gen: =_= I told you not to call me that!

Me: So what are our opinions on Astarte taking into account her appearance and personality and such. That is a long question.

Genjiro: Good one though.

Me: Yesss...Can I have cake if I answer this? I want cake.

Astarte: ...Sure? I really don't give a damn.

Me: Can it be chacolate-WAIT NO! I want Red velvet!

Astarte: =_= You will eat what I give you!

Me: That's what she said-*Gets punched in the face by Astarte* Ow...I deserved that...

Genjiro: *Stifles a laugh*

Me: You know I'll send you to the corner!

Gen: Whatever..

Me: Anyway to answer your question simply I like the idea of having Astarte here...evennn though she just punched me thank you for that, that was pretty lady like I must add.

Astarte: You're welcome.

Me: ...Right...Anyway I'll admit it's never easy using other people's characters in my story since you can never tell how they want them to be exactly, but I think I regonized Astarte, maybe she has been in another truth or dare blue exorcist story? Yeah one with a wolf chick...forget the story but if that was her I enjoyed it. It's what inspired me to write this story. Gen what about you?

Genjiro: *Shrugs* She's cool.

Me: ...I give a whole speech and that's all you can say? She's cool?

Genjiro: What are you complaining about you're the writer!

Me: True true..On to the dare! It's for everyone :3 Astarte you wanna explain?

Astarte: Yeah sure, what the hell why not? So basically you all and I do mean all, have to face your darkest fear for an hour or fight with Astarte and Kitsune.

Me: ...I'll face...NO I dunno TT_TT Ima fight Astarte I'm sorry but I refuse to go to jail. You know what they do in there? *sniffles* It rhymes with Grape...TT_TT It rhymes with grape!

Genjiro: I choose fear...No way am I fighting those two.

Mephisto: ...Bye! *Disappears*

Izumo: Hey no fair! Ugh I choose fear.

Rin: ...Astarte and Kitsune...

Me: Dumbass never learned the first time he got his ass kicked by Kitsune. Well alrighty then

Astarte: Anyway let's start shall we?

KItsune: *Glares at Rin*

Rin: That...thing...is...evil...

Astarte: =_= Kitsune is NOT a thing bastard!

Izumo: ...I don't like the idea of this...*Sighs and leaves for a second when she comes back she has...nothing on. Blushing like crazy*

Me: AHHH ITS A MONSTER! Oh...wait hi Izumo.

Izumo: DX Why you!

Me: Why are you naked? Are you afraid of nudist?

Izumo: No!

Me: The breeze?

Izumo: That's gross no!

Me: Then...what?

Izumo: *Blushes* ONE people seeing me without clothes unless it's Paku because we're friends...TWO Shima might try to rape me DX

Me: Hehehe that's funny I almost want to bring him here.

Izumo and Genjiro: NO!

Me: O_O Okay okay! So Genjiro what's your fear?

Genjiro: ...Me in public with my sister...

Me: You have a sister? Why wasn't I informed of this? I'm the author I should know these things!

Genjiro: ...Shura...

All: *Get silent and stare at him* WHAAAAAAT?

Genjiro: ...Yeah...especially when she's drunk...

Astarte: Huh...You learn something everyday.

Me: I hate learning. SCREW YOU SCHOOL! Excuse me. *Locks Shima in a crate with cockroaches*

Shima: *Screams bloody murder* AHHH GET THEM AWAY AHHH THEY"RE CRAWLING WHERE ROACHES SHOULD NEVER BE!

Izumo: *sits uncomfortable in the corner looking cold and slightly gritting her teeth*

Astarte: Well Rin and Kuro let's get this show on the road. *Smirks*

Kitsune: *Smirks as well*

Rin and I: O_O'' Eeeeeeee!

~One Horrid Hour Later~ Shima: *Is quiet*

Izumo: *shivering*

Genjiro: Please shut up! Leave me alone sis!

Shura: *Is drunk and hugging him into her boobs* My lil pup is all safe! I'm so happy! Do you have scratches are you hurt? *hiccups and kisses his cheek* You're such a handsome lil boy aren't ya? *giggles*

Genjiro: *Eye twitches* Annnd Izumo is watching this is just freaking great!

Shura: You got the hots for Kamiki? HEY IZUMO HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO ON A DATE WITH MY BROTHER!

Izumo: W-wha?

Genjiro: SHUT UP SHURA! *Covers her mouth blushing* Damn you're embarrasing.

Rin: *On the floor beaten and bruised with no shirt and ripped pants which are being eaten by Kitsune*

Me: *Panting but seems in better shape than Rin* Damn girl you hit hard .

Astarte: Heh, thanks.

Kitsune: Heh...

Rin: Ughhh...

Izumo: *Blushing and shivering*

Genjiro: *Doesn't seem bothered by the fact Kamiki has no clothes it's like he doesn't even notice* Well Shura passed out so I suppose I could give you a hand, after all our hour is up. *Hands Izumo his shirt and jacket* Ignore my sister she's drunk.

Izumo: H-hmph! BEsides I'd never date anyone here anyway! You're all morons. None of you are worth a second of my time.

Me: Hey that's harsh you can go in the closet now.

Izumo: Don't you mean corner?

Me: NYO! You and Gen will make nice or I'll kick your asses so far google wont be able to find you!

Izumo: O.O

Genjiro: I swear none of this sounds right.

Me: You just think wrong!

Genjiro: ...Boy and girl go into closet...boy has no shirt or jacket...girl has no pants...yeah sure that doesn't sound wrong Kuro. Not at all.

Me: Shuddap! Fine don't go in the closet, coulda gave some fans a show but nooo you wanna be panda squares.

Astarte: Um guys what about pinky?

Me: Oh right sorry. *Opens crate Shima is rocking back and forth crazily twitching slightly* Oh my.

Shima: S-so...m-many b-b-bugs!

Me: Oh well I need to go get Shima to a psyco..psy...THERAPIST FOR PSYCOS there that's better right? Right? Shut up I know my spelling sucks trees! Anyway so I'm glad to say that I have in fact started typing (Yes I know I say that every chapter but you know I just got out of school so I'll have plenty of time now that schools out. ) So I'm still deciding on what way I want to type it but once that is settled I'll get to work!

~Kuromaru/Fluffy out~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you? Own nothing but OCS!

Me: CAKE! I WANT CAKE! I LIKE THIS DARE!

Genjiro: Woah wait slow down there what dare?

Me: *Jumps up and down flailing arms mewing in a high pitched voice desite having low voice and is a Lycan* MEW MEW MEW MEW MEW!

Genjiro: DX KURO!

Me: I Get cakkkkkkeeee~! ASTARTE HAS A DARE TO BRING ME MY RED VELVET CAKE! START BAKING DEMON GIRL!

Astarte: What? Hey! I am not a freaking housewife dammit!

Me: Don't care I want cake woman! You...are a woman right?

Astarte: =_= Pretty damn sure.

Me: Positive?

Astarte: You wanna die early?

Me: ...Do I still get cake?

Astarte: *Facepalm* Fine I'll go make the cake.

Me: Yeeeey! *Spazzes out on the floor waiting for cake* GEN TAKE OVER DAMN YOU IMA DAYDREAM BOUT MY CAKE!

Genjiro: ...Sometimes I wonder about you.

Me: =3 I love you too GenGen.

Genjiro: What?

Me: What?

Izumo: What a moron.

Me: *laughs* Oh hey there funny brows! *Cracks up more*

Izumo: What the hell are you laughing about?

Me: Oohhhhhh nothing~ Anyway the truth is for Bon, If you were in Rin's shoes, son of satan, and he was in yours how would you respond?

Suguro: *frowns annoyed* I would beat the hell out of anyone who saw me differently, then kick Satan's ass for knocking up my mother, then my mother's for it!

Me: Your mum scares me...She's like an older female you with boobs.

Genjiro: She kinda scares us all...

All: *Nod*

Astarte: *comes back with cake* Here's your stupid cake-*Gets tackles by me*

Me: *Takes cake like weirdo squirrell (My amazing spelling skillz) and runs off to a clean corner to eat*

Genjiro: ._. Oh my.

Me: So good.

Genjiro: *Sighs* And thus he goes into his hyper mode.

Izumo: When is he never in that mode?

Genjiro: Funerals.

Izumo: Ah.

Rin: So what's next on our list?

Astarte: Truth for the bastar-Exorcists who's worse? Mephisto, Amaimon, or Me? =_= Choose wisely.

Rin: Er...well I'm an Exorcist in training but...Amaimon he's freaky.

Bon: Mephisto...the guy is like a giant clown.

Astarte: Hey!

Izumo: Don't know don't care but maybe Astarte?

Me: I'm no Exorcist but ASTARTE!

Genjiro: I'm an Exorcist/wolf demon...Astarte.

Astarte: Sweet lil ol me?

Genjiro: If you're sweet...Izumo's an Angel.

Astarte: Whatever! Mephisto Dare! Prove your love to me!

Mephisto: And how on earth could I do that?

Astarte: *Glares*

Me: Eeeee cake!

Genjiro: Just do it bro.

Mephisto: *Sighs and kisses Astarte on the lips then stands up on the roof of True cross* I swear I'm going to be embarrassed but here goes nothing...I love Astarte!

Genjiro: Well that was a bit much but it works I suppose.

Me: *Finishes cake* Kay! So last dare! *Smirks* GenGen and Funny brows have to go out on a date.

Genjiro: *Gets quiet*

Izumo: W-what! Hell no! Not in a million years!

Me: What's the big deal he already saw you-

Izumo: Don't speak of that dare! EVER again!

Me: Okay okay ...sheesh bitchy...

Genjiro: *shrugs* Sounds good to me.

Izumo: *Face heats up* Damn you all.

Me: Well someone's gotta love ya Kamiki, not many people do...not trying to be harsh but even your mother..doesn't...love..you... ._.

Izumo: ... =_= I'm going to murder you.

Genjiro: I"ll go get ready...if you don't mind I prefer the evening...

Me: *Squeals* We're making love history today!

Astarte: Scary. Alright Kamiki let's go try to make you presentable.

Kamiki: I'm fine! What's wrong with the way look?

Astarte: Nothing I suppose just need to be more dressy...AND STOP YELLING WHEN I"M TRYING TO HELP YOU!

Izumo: ...

Astarte: Follow me. *Leads her out of the room*

Me: Loooooooonnnnnneeeeeeeee...Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb, Marrrry had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow~

Astarte: *Yells from the room* NOT THAT SHITTY SONG AGAIN!

Me: Neh...

Rin: Er...so...what should we talk about...?

Suguro: I'm leaving, bye. *Gets up and leaves*

Rin: Oh...Awwkward...*Leaves too*

Me: LOOOOOOONNNNNNNEEEEE~

Izumo: *Comes back with a silky dark purple dress, her hair tied up with chopsticks.*

Me: Humanah Humanah Humanah.

Izumo: *Face turns scarlet*

Astarte: Yep, she's good to go. Now where's lover boy?

Me: *Shrugs* Not sure. HEY GENGEN GET DOWN HERE!

Genjiro: *Walks down the stairs wearing a nice tux with white flames on the cuffs and a skull pin.*

Me: Damn he cleans up well.

Astarte: Not bad Wolf boy.

Izumo: *Blushes more* Dammit do I have to..?

Astarte and I: YES NOW STOP COMPLAINING!

Izumo: *Looks uncomfortable and nervous*

Me: *Laughs* We relly got her outta character now! Wait til you see my fanfiction chapter book about them!

Astarte: *Laughs* You're so weird.

Me: Nyeh! Well go on you two!

Izumo: Hmph!

Genjiro: Oh boy you really need to lighten up hon.

Izumo: Don't call me "Hon"!

Genjiro: *Flicks her forehead* Knock it off.

Izumo: *Gets quiet*

Me: Fox girl gonna get tamed.

Astarte: That doesn't sound right...

Me: Oops.

Gen: *Holds out hand very gentlement like*

Me: *Whispers to Izumo "Take his hand before I drop a kitten off a cliff*

Astarte: You would do that!

Me: *Whispers to Astarte "No, but it may get her to listen."*

Astarte: *Nods*

Izumo: *Takes a deep breath and takes his hand, silently cursing everyone.*

Genjiro: *Smiles slightly* Alright let's go by the fountain then.

Izumo: *Nods seems to like that it's more private.*

Me: *Gets camera* Spy time X3.

Astarte: I'm with ya on that.

~At The Fountain~ Genjiro: *Both are sitting down eating out of a nice looking binto box filled with delicious foods. After eating Genjiro stands up and holds hand to her again*

Izumo: *Looks away*

Genjiro: *Huffs* Difficult. Fine then. *Picks her up*

Izumo: H-hey! What are you doing? Put me down! *Pounds on his back*

Genjiro: I'll put you down when you promise to stop being so immature and take my hand.

Izumo: Okay fine! Just put me down!

Genjiro: *Nods calmly and sets her down gently.* There.

Izumo: *Takes his hand* Big baby...

Genjiro: I'm not the one who whined when she got picked up.

Izumo: Shut up!

Genjiro: *Laughs and pulls her close* You know how to slow dance?

Izumo: *Face turns slightly pinkish, avoids eye contact* No.

Genjiro: Here I'll show you, just follow my lead. *Begins to slow dance with smooth graceful movements.*

Izumo: *Is actually doing pretty well*

Genjiro: *Smiles and twirls her* See? You're doing great. Just relax.

Izumo: *Relaxes her shoulders and allows him to dance with her*

Genjiro: You're pretty light on your feet.

Izumo: You're not so bad yourself...

Genjiro: *smiles again*

Me: *Is eating popcorn* We're going to hell for this but who cares?

Astarte: *Takes a handful of popcorn too* Hey I'm going to hell either way so.

Me: *shrugs* True. No offense you're awesome and all.

Astarte: *Shrugs* Kiss already dammit!

Izumo: *Holds onto him tighter*

Me: I think Disgusting by Miranda Cosgrove goes with Izumo. ._. Right? " It's disgusting how I love you! I can't take it. I should hate you, cause your messing up my name. It's disgusting how you change me from a bandit to a baby~"

Astarte: ...Yes but you're still weird for knowing that song.

Me: Hey! I've got two little sisters so hush!

Astarte: How old?

Me: 16 and 12.

Astarte: Makes sense.

Genjiro: You trust me now?

Izumo: A little...just don't push it!

Genjiro: *Smiles and rolls eyes* You're such a pain in the ass.

Me: The song that reminds me of what Genjiro would sing? Heartbeat by Scouting for girls "Doing all I can do just to be close to you, everytime that we meet I skip a heartbeat. Always up for a laugh she's a pain in the ass~"

Astarte: Please...stop singing you're good but please this isn't a damn musical stop it.

Me: This is the longest chapter so far.

Astarte: Yes yes it is.

Me: Weeeee~

Astarte: ...Did you take your meds?

Me: Pfffft! ...Maybe.

Genjiro:*They've stopped dancing* Alright I'll stop torturing you now.

Izumo: No...it was actually pretty nice. I wouldn't mind doing something like this again..

Genjiro: Yeah? How's tomorrow sound, there's a horror film I've been dying to see.

Izumo: *Gives him a small smile*

Genjiro: *Leans down a bit and kisses her softly* I'll let the stalkers take you home.

Astarte: Damn how'd he know?

Me: Eh Wolf demons good senses maybe? Or maybe the popcorn was a dead give away.

Astarte: Heh yeah. Oh well.

Me: 3 c'mere funny brows! We'll take ya home.

Izumo: *Face now matches her eyes*

Me: *Laughs* Ya know like I said before for a Tsundere you blush A LOT. Anyway I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot, actually put a lot of time and effort into it. I have major writer's block all the freaking time so the suggestions help it alot. That's a bit of the reason I haven't gotten much down on the chapter book story. Still struggling with a killer title ya know? Oh don't get me wrong I have like 9 or 10 pages filled but not a very good title yet. So I'll work on it tomorrow after the dentist and my nap XD need my sleep. Anyway I'm gonna go to bed lates~

~Kuromaru/Fluffy out~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Like I say...I OWN NOTHING! But my Ocs.

Me: I'm truly greatful for all the requests lately I honestly didn't think anyone would read my stories X3

Genjiro: Hmph.

Me: Alrgiht I think we should start right away we've go a lot to acomplish here! First we'll start with a truth.

Astarte: For the people you choose who is scariest, what are your reasons for choosing that person? =_= Like me for example.

Me: Well you are cool, buut you seem...to have...a...hot...temper...and you're a demon princess... ._.

Genjiro: Same.

Astarte: I'm gonna-

Me: Can't! Your dare is to be my servant for the day.

Astarte: *Starts cursing in languages even I don't know*

Rin: Well I chose Amaimon because he's like a walking weirdo with hot topic clothes on! I'm afraid he'd try to eat my hand off or something!

Me: Eh I don't think he's scary.

Suguro: I chose Mepgisto because he reminds me of a gay pedo clown...

Astarte: =_= I should slaughter your ass and mount it on my wall.

Me: I forbid that.

Astarte: *Mumbles* Yes master.

Me: It's so weird hearing you say that XD just say sir or something cause' master sounds super wrong.

Izumo: ...she made me...wear...a dress...

Me: Shuddap! You looked nice!

Izumo: *Crosses arms*

Me: So I'm happy I'm not an Exorcist right now cause you all have dares! Alright choose from Kitsune, Baphomet, or Teufel.

Rin: I choose T-

Me: You will get Kitsune and you will like it!

Rin: Oh...Wait hey not again!

Me: Astarte gimme a sandwich...BLT!

Astarte: *Mutters to herself* Mayo or Mirac-

Me: Mayo.

Astarte: *Goes into the kitchen you hear stuff spill*

Rin: So I got Kitsune...

Suguro: I Choose Bappy.

Me: You mean Baphomet?

Suguro: Yeah whatever.

Genjiro: Izumo, you wanna take on Teufel together? I'm close combat and you're long range we'd balance each other out. Plus I heard that familiar uses our fears against us, You don't have that bad of a fear so we should be fine. I have..two fears so this may be a bit difficult but not too much.

Astarte: GODDAMMIT!

God: HEY WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!

Astarte: Woah what the hell! Where did you come from? More importantly what have I been drinking..?

Me: Astarte stop talking to yourself in there it's not healthy, I should know my doctor tells me that everytime I see him.

Astarte: I'm not!

Me: Is my sandwich ready yet?

Astarte: NO!

Me: No sir.

Astarte: =_='' No...sir.

Me: Anyway you guys can begin.

Rin: I guess I''l go f-*Gets bit on the ass again* SON OF A!

Me: Hehehe always a pleasure to see.

Rin: *Draws sword body is engulfed with blue flames and starts slashing like a maniac*

Kitsune: *swiftly dodges each slash without breaking a sweat*

Rin: Damn fox stay still!

Kitsune: *Sweeps his feet with it's tails*

Rin: Woah! *Falls backwards*

Kitsune: *Tackles him and starts ripping his shirt*

Rin: Ow hey! Watch the man tits!

Kitsune: *Stops and blinks at him for a second with part of his shirt in mouth*

Rin: Thank you!

Kitsune: *Jerks head back and forth growling and tearing his shirt more*

Rin: Oh come on! *Kicks Kitsune off and jumps up to land back on his feet and takes the chance to sneak in a slash or two*

Kitsune: *Staggers backwards and bares fangs*  
~Bon Vs Baphomet~

Suguro: So where is that stupid familiar of hers?

Baphomet: *Growls furiously*

Suguro: O_O Okay that I didn't expect.

Baphomet: *Slams paw/hand thingy down on Suguro and then bats him around like some kind of chew toy.*

Suguro: AH what the hell stop that!

~Izumo and Genjiro vs Teufel~

Izumo: I can take care of myself you know I don't need your help.

Genjiro: Yeah well Rin is cool and all but I don't want to get in his way and Bon needs the practice.

Izumo: Whatever!

Genjiro: Hey we don't need to start arguing we have to stay focused or-* A snake slowly slithers up his leg entangling it's slender body around his waist.* W-wha? *Seems paralyzed with fear, falls down without struggling seems to be running out of air*

Izumo: *Genjiro's attack is actually a vivid illusion that the rest of us can't see, Izumo seems confused looks around trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

Genjiro: *Passes out*

Izumo: Genjiro! *Goes to run to his side but then a haunting voice whispers in her ear. "No one likes you, I never did love you either. That's why I burned your pathetic home and murdered your sister. You two were mistakes from the beginning. You're impure, you know what you father is, that's why you stick up for that Rin kid! Thank the Gods your father isn't Satan or I'd really hunt you down."* M-mother?

Voice: *Seems to have a smug/sly cold tone.* So why don't you just sit there and shake and watch as the only one who cares about you dies.  
~Breakroom~

Me: O.O Damn this is getting good. *Eats BLT* This is pretty good, hows the mess in the kitchen?

Astarte: *Huffs exhausted from cleaning and cooking* Fine.

Me: Kay you can rest.

Astarte: Of thank the Gods. *Falls asleep*

~Rin Vs Kitsune~

Rin: *Is panting with bitemarks and bruises (X3 a song!)*

Kitsune: *Seems just as beat*

Rin: *Sinks sword into ground and leans on it to catch his breath* How bout...we call a...truce..?

Kitsune: *Pants to and nods*

Rin: Heh..*Falls down to rest wounds start to heal right away*

Kitsune: *Curls up and licks wounds on paw*

~BreakRoom~

Me: Tie! No winner!

Astarte: *Is asleep still*

Me: What is this naptime? Aw well.

~Bon vs Baphomet~

Suguro: *Starts chanting*

Baphomet: *Whips tail so that it plows into Suguro's chest breaking his concentration*

Suguro: Oof!

Baphomet: *The middle one's nostrils blow out smoke in triumphent. (Again my amazing spelling skillz)

~Breakroom~

Me: Oh, Bon is strong but man that musta hurt.

Astarte: *Snores lightly*

Me: *anime sweatdrop* Anyway, Bappy wins!

Baphomet: *Grunts annoyed*

Me: Sorry, Baphomet wins!

Baphomet: *Seems more statisfied*

~Izumo and Genjiro Vs Teufel~

Izumo: *Is holding her head screaming* Stop it! Stop it! Shut up! *Falls to her knees screaming, Suddenly a black double edged sword pierces through Teufel and Izumo's illusion fades*

Izumo: *Opens eyes slowly* H-huh...? *Genjiro stands behind Teufel holding the hilt of the sword panting, face is smeared with his own blood*

Me: Because fangirls looove heroic bad asses all bloody and with a ripped shirt. X3

Genjiro: Well I didn't kill her familiar but I think we won.. *smiles* You okay?

Izumo: *Nods seems a bit groggy* Yeah...I'm okay.

Genjiro: *smiles* Good. *Kisses her cheek*

Me: Weeeeee Genjiro and Izumo won! So we got One Tie, One familiar who won, and one...two? Exorcists win. YEeey! good show jolly good show!

Genjiro: ...Stop that.

Izumo: Yeah please stop.

Me: Kay. Well Bon is recovering, Shima is still visiting his counsoler, You two seem fine so does Teufel, Kitsune is sleeping along with Rin and Astarte. So it looks like we had a good time eh? Eh? Ehhhh? Okay someone say yes dammit.

Izumo and Genjiro: *Are cuddling up to each other in their sleep*

Me: Everyone is sleeping...that's just freaking happy sacks here. *shrugs* Eh can't fight em' join em' *lays down and goes to sleep too*

~Fluffy/Kuromaru ...*Yawns* Out...~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: YOU PEOPLE GET I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT ME AND GENEN GOSH!

Me: *Headbanging to my little pony LOL*

Genjiro: ...There are times where I wish that I didn't know you. This is one of them.

Izumo: What the fluff? ...Why did I just say fluff?

Genjiro: Oh Kuro hasn't turned the auto censore thing off yet.

Izumo: ...Panda square...WHAT KIND OF CENSORES ARE THESE?

Gen: ...His.

Izumo: Makes sense. Ugh I rather be at the beach than here.

Shima: Why to recharge you bitch batteries?

Izumo: ...You just lost your brain privalages. Not that you were using it.

Shima: Noooo! I need my brain in order to plot my rapes!

Izumo: ...I think I should pay for a sugery where you'll be a girl...hell I'll do it myself. *Holds up Scissors*

Shima: O.O I'll be good!

Izumo: Fine..but I'm watching you.

Rin: Is Kuro still headbanging to my little pony...is he a ...Brony?

Genjiro: At this point I don't know what he is anymore.

Astarte: ...I really don't know how to respond to all of this.

Me: ...*stops* How long have you all been here...?

All: Long enough.

Me: I'm not a brony I swear. *Secretly thinks: Rainbow dash~!* I'm not a brony I just thought this...would...be...funny? Hehe..hehe..heh . ANYWAY straight to the dares!

Astarte: Riight...

Me: Anyway Dare for Astarte now you have to prove your love for Mr. Clown.

Astarte: *Slightly curses us all* Fine whatever. *Huffs and thinks for a moment* I'll need a megaphone, a ride to the school, and some peanutbutter.

Me: *Hands her Megaphone out of nowhere*

Astarte: Where did you...I don't want to know. *Takes it*

Me: Say what you are going to do for the audience to hear since I'm teleporting you there.

Astarte: *huffs again* Going to walk into school use the megaphone to shout...*Hides red face* That I love him blah blah blah the kiss him in front of everyone there. You got a problem with it wolf boy?

Gen and Me: No.

Astarte: I meant Kuromaru!

Me: No, yes, maybe I don't know can you repeat the question?

Astarte: *Facepalm and teleports out of there*

Me: Kay well why she does that X3 What's next on our agenda-SQUIRREL! *runs after a small black squirrel*

Genjiro: ...He left...Okay I'll take over-

Izumo: Hell no my turn. Oh look the censore thing is back off.

Genjiro: Fine.

Izumo: Amaimon, do you find Humans boring?

Amaimon: Hmm...No...I mean Rin is more ineteresting but humans have an interesting way of life. They have strange foods, like candy, chips, sodapop, and video game controllers.

Genjiro: *Anime sweatdrop*

Izumo: ...Okay...Genjiro your turn to Host.

Genjiro: Cool. Rin? Now that you've fought Kitsune and called it a draw what is your new opinion of Astarte's familiar?

Rin: Oh it's like the deal with Blackie, we just needed to bond more. But now I se Kitsune as a friend not some stupid fox with too many tails.

Genjiro: Oh...that's touching. I think... Okay Rin you can ask the next question.

Rin: Yay screen time! Yukio! The next truth is for you so get your moley-four eyes over here and answer it!

Yukio: *Pinches the bridge of his own nose* What do you want Rin?

Rin: Do you love Shiemi!

Yukio: ...I'd like to avoid this question thank you very much.

Rin: You can't avoid it or you'll get destroyed by the author!

Yukio: ...Can I take that offer?

Rin: DX No! ANSWER!

Yukio: Fine then, yes. Goodbye now. *Leaves before anyone can react*

Rin: Damn you four eyes!

Me: *Comes back* Stupid squirrel stole my popcorn. *mumbles* What's next?

Genjiro: Well we need to buy a little more time since I feel this will end too quickly if we don't

Me: Nonesense we've got like 6 songs to go through...OOOOOH it's like American Idol! I call Randy! Sup dawg.

Genjiro: ...Okay then.

Astarte: *Comes back blushing* Back...people were starring at me...so I set them on fire.

Me: Astarte you can be Simon!

Astarte: Oh god..fine.

Me: Let's see we have Rin, Izumo, GenGen, Shima, and Bon to sing so that leaves..Yukio you can be Paula.

Yukio: What? What about Shiemi she's still here-

Me: Nope you're Paula. WELCOME TO AMERICAN IDOL~!

Yukio: ...We're in Japan.

Me: Griffindor loses 1000 points.

Yukio: This is not Harry Potter!

Me: Then you can never become a ninja.

Yukio: =_= Or Naruto.

Me: Well shit just ruin all my fun why don't you!

Astarte: Let's start!

Me: right dawg.

Shima: I wanna go first!

Me: Cool, I mean awright let's see what ya got.

Shima: *Sings Don't Trust by 3Oh!3* Don't Trust a hoe, never trust a hoe, wont trust a hoe, don't trust me~

Astarte: No you were pitchy plus I don't like the way you looked at me while you sang.

Yukio: ...The song disturbs me because it fits you.

Me: Yeah dawg I just wasn't feeling it.

Shima: =_=

Judges: NEXT!

Suguro: I'm next. *Sings Zero by Varisity Fanclub* ( watch?v=Uaux2L85X7Q&list=PL7467160E3D0BCC99&index=2&feature=plpp_video )

Me: I like it! Think you got talent X3 Dawg you going to hollywood.

Astarte: *shrugs* Is wasn't terrible.

Yukio: I think you deserve to go on, even though there's no more rounds and this isn't American Idol.

Me: Kay Next!

Rin: *Smiles* Kay I'm up then. *Sings Me against the world by Simple Plan* I'm a nightmare, a disaster that's what they always said. I'm a loss cause not a hero but I'll make it on my own it's me against the world!

Me: Oooh fits you well! I say yes!

Astarte: I have to admit you do have a nice voice.

Yukio: Very good Rin.

Rin: Yes!

Me: Kay Ohhhh Sunshine it's your turn! I picked the song for you.

Izumo: Oh hell no...wait did you just call me sunsh-

Me: Anyway like I said last chapter you remind me of the song Disgusting by Miranda Cosgrove.

Izumo: =_= that better be a compliment.

Me: Annnnyway get to singing. Here's the link peeps in case you don't know the song and don't feel like looking it up. watch?v=g3DF5hNPSH0&feature=BFa&list=PL7467160E3D0BCC99

Izumo: *Sings*

Genjiro: *Smiles*

Me: *Clapping like an Idiot* WOOOOOOHOOO GO KAMIKI!

Astarte: Kuro really? I know it fits her but really?

Me: Hey! I'm just being a team player. Sue me for my fairness.

Yukio: I admit it does suit her very well. *Chuckles*

Izumo: *Blushes and clenches fist* Shut up! *Lungs at me with a knife I catch it and use it as a nail filer*

Me: Why thank you.

Izumo: *blinks*

Me: Next is GenGen! I chose Heartbeat by Scouting for girls because I think it suits you, plus you're Japanese and British so it so works out.

Genjiro: *Nods and sings in his British accent* watch?v=b-GiT_pNy4o&feature=BFa&list=PL7467160E3D0BCC99

Izumo: *blushes*

Astarte: He's good.

Me: *singing along XD*

Yukio: Sooo goes with him. That and Angel in Disguise by cinema bizzare goes with him.

Me: *nods* so true.

Genjiro: *kisses Izumo and smiles*

Me: Sorry we gotta end this but I have to go to my dads and well I need to save and upload this here. So just know I love hearing requests from anyone and I would turn down a request no matter what I will also try to type as much as I can. ALSO good news I came up with a good title for my chapter book and chapter names so I will most definitly be typing it today so if I only type a little of it know its due to my writer's block but I will eventually write more so don't worry.

~Fluffy/Kuromaru out~


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: =_= I own NOTHING! but my ocs X3

Me: Weeeeeee new chapter! Also I am finished writing Written in Blood! Unfortunately I was not able to space the paragraphs so I am sorry if it is difficult to read. I also am apologizing in advance for any grammar,vocab,spelling, or just in general, errors within any story or chapter of mine.

Izumo: Finally you got that stupid thing written! But you do realize now you're going to be extra busy between writting this story and that one?

Me: Shuddap Kamiki! I have nothing better to do so I am completely fine with it. GOSH. Go recharge your bitch powers somewhere else. No actually stay we kinda need you.

Astarte: Can we just get on with it?

Me: Yes you have a dare to sing anything I pick and we all get to judge truthfully also you aren't allowed to hurt us if our opinion displeases you.

Astarte: Son of a-

Me: Anyway let me see...Hmmm...something that goes a bit with you...or not I could just make you sing Mary had a little lamb like in your old story-

Astarte: =_= Do you want to be on my kill list?

Me: ...I think I should find a better song.

Astarte: that's what I thought.

Me: you can sing fear garden because that song creeps me out. But it's cool

Astarte: *Shrugs* Okay...hey wait that's in Japanese!

Me: ...So?

Astarte: Ugh fine. *Sings Fear Garden by Rin Kagamine*

All: O.o she sings this a little too well. *Gulp*

Me: Well I do like that sound and I do believe you pulled it off so...8 outta 10 =3

Rin: I guess it was...pretty good ._. I'm going to have nightmares later.

Izumo: *Shrugs* i think I sang better.

Me: Izumo you're a panda square.

Izumo: What does that even mean?

Shima: That was amazing~ How's about you and me go-

Astarte: No.

Suguro: *shrugs* I dunno it was alright.

Me: Okay next on the list Rin you have to treat Kitsune like Blackie so basically be nice feed Kitsune and stuff.

Rin: Neh...*Goes to buy some fish*

Me: Okay next on our agenda Amainomnonom I meaner..Amaimon and Mephisto have to compete for Astarte and we all get to judge. =3 I get to be randy again!

Genjiro: Why are you so obssessed with Randy Jackson?

Me: I'm not I just like saying dawg. And I choose Genjiro, annnd izumo as my judges.

Genjiro: Is that such a good idea? I mean she's...

Me: Eh we shall find out.

Izumo: Ha! Overruled.

Genjiro: =_= Why do you torment me so?

Me: honeymoon phase is over. Annnnyway.

Amaimon: *Eats blue lolipop* Eh? This should be...interesting.

Mephisto: *Sighs* I suppose this is our punishment for doging dares isn't it? *frowns* Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?

Amaimon: Because Izumo is Judging?

Mephisto: ...WAIT SHE IS? Oh we're all screwed now.

Izumo: Hey! Right here you know!

Genjiro: Oh boy...

Me: Hm...I wanna see them fight! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

Genjiro: Kuromaru!

Me: What? I do...

Amaimon: Very well..I shall play with you for awhile brother.

Me: that line...just bought you a fanfiction from some girl somewhere in the world. Just saying.

Amaimon: *Blinks*

MephistO: Hmph. Very well then I shall accept your challenge.

Me: Oohh it's like Pokemon. I liked Digimon better though. Especially Matt and Davis they had cool Digimon oh and Thomas with-

Genjiro and Izumo: NO ONE CARES!

Me: *Gasps* Well then!

Amaimon: *Slashes with his claws but Mephisto Dodges*

Mephisto: *grits teeth losing his usual calm and sly self* She's mine you know, that's one thing you can not have!

Amaimon: Why? I'd loved to play a game with her.

Me: that just bought you another fanfiction from another fangirl somewhere in the world.

Mephisto: *growls and forces his brother to crash into some trees*

Amaimon: *gets up*

~Two hours of Battling~

Me: UGH! Enough this is all touching and all but it's getting nowhere! Both of you state your favorite trait about her!

Mephisto: Her eyes. They attract me to look into them every time we meet.

Me: WAIT PAUSE! I have another apology to make O.o I have forgotten a truth! The one that said "Everyone has to state their fav traist about someone" OMGS OMGS I totally forgot I'm so horrible! To make it up I shall add that one to todays. I apologize so much .

Amaimon: ...May We continue?

Me: Yes carry on.

Amaimon: I say her personality it's very different from most I've seen and it seems a bit aggressive. The challenge is what lures me in.

Me: ...Another fangirl my friend...another one.

Mephisto: Any more questions?

Me: Nope. Alright you two are off the hook for the trait truth since you told me Astarte's. So now we'll just judge. Genjiro?

Genjiro: *Frowns and thinks* As much as I don't get along with Mephisto I'd say him because he seems to truly love her.

Izumo: Amaimon just because i don't want to agree with Genjiro.

Genjiro: Lovely reason. Sarcasism.

Izumo: *Sticks her tongue out at him*

Genjiro: *makes a snipping gesture with his fingers*

IzumO: o.o *stops*

Me: Ohhh hard choice hard choice...I somehow want to say both but that would result in another fight trust me I've been there one mate per person cause like I was sharing a girl with someone and I got jealous and killed him so not good not good. Um er...oh...hm...damn..uhhh Enei menei minei moe catch a tiger by the toe if he hollers let him go enei menei minei moe. ._. Sorry Mephisto, Amaimon one my lil game.

MephistO; *looks angry* Detention.

Me: Aw! Wait hey I don't even go to your school!

Mephisto: Would you like to join True Cross?

me: Oohh yes please!

Mephisto: Okay, detention.

Me: I should have seen that Spongebob reference coming.

MEphisto: Same with you Izumo.

Genjiro: Can I have detention?

Mephisto: Yes...wait why?

Genjiro: Wanna be with Izumo...

mephisto: Well i wanna be with Astarte but that didn't happen so no detention.

Genjiro: *kicks him in the shins* How bout now?

mephisto: owww...two weeks.

Rin: *Comes back and is feeding Kitsune and petting the top of her/his head*

Kitsune: *is too busy eating to bite Rin's hand*

Rin: *smiles*

Me: okay next the bonus truth. Genjiro you first.

Genjiro: I...I like Izumo's Tsundere personality...

Me: Seriously? She's a total..okay whatever you say man.

Izumo: *Blushes* I-I like h-his smile it m-makes me want to smile back.

Me: Do you even have the proper muscles for that?

Izumo: Urusai! (shut up!)

Rin: I like Suguro's hair it's super cool!

Suguro: ...Weirdo. I like Shiemi's Kind personality it doesn't piss me off.

Yukio: Shiemi's smile and determination, it makes me love her even more.

Shima: Shura's Boobs! Their massive! *Gets hit by Genjiro*

Genjiro: That's my sister moron!

Astarte: Amaimon's hair looks weird also his gothic style clothes, Mephisto's sly personality it gets you to wander about him.

Me: =3 Rin's eyes and face and hair reminds me of me. XD anyway UNTIL NEXT TIME DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN Sorry ending this so short but my hands hurt from typing ._. so yeah hope you liked it if I missed anything else then I'm so sorry just let me know bye!

~Kuromaru/Fluffy out!~


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: How many times must I...You know what? *Shoves disclaimer down Gen's shirt* MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Genjiro: ...lovely disclaimer.

Me: DX Fed up with it! You all know by now that I own nothing but Gen and myself!

Genjiro: I wont comment on how wrong that sounded...

Me: Technically you just did.

Genjiro: =_=

Me: Anyway! I'm starting off with the most wonderful dare I have ever received so far.

Genjiro: Oh God please tell me that it doesn't involve you swimming in Mountain Dew I told you that will burn-

Me: Nope! But...that would also be pretty fun. Anyway so the dare is for all demons. Weeeeee! So like you have to let us non demons touch-

Shima: Titties?

Me: ...No.

Shima: A-

Me: NYO! No perverted stuff moron!

Shima: Aww...well that just ruined my day I was gonna ask to touch Izumo and Astarte.

Genjiro: =_=''

Me: *Blinks* Izumo isn't a demon.

Shima: Have you seen the woman?

Me: True...anyway RIN GET OVER HERE SO I CAN TOUCH YOUR EARS! *tackles him and rubs his ears like a magical genie lamp*

Genjiro: *anime sweatdrop*

Izumo: okay then...Well then Gen, I wanna touch your wolfy tail if you don't mind.

Genjiro: ...Say please.

Izumo: Please?

Everyone except Izumo: *All stop what they were doing to stare at Izumo*

Izumo: What?

Everyone: *just keeps starring at her and gasps*

Izumo: Goddammit what!

Me: O.O The She-devil is capable of saying please without bursting into flames!

Shima: O_O Holy shit!

Rin: O_O It's like Satan giving me a hug!

Everyone: *Starts whispering to one another*

Kamiki: Oh get over it! Lemme touch your stupid tail dammit!

Genjiro: I think the end of the world has finally started...

Izumo: =_= I'm going to rip your tail off and turn it into a hat if you don't get over here.

Genjiro: *Slowly walks towards her black wolf tail swaying slightly*

Izumo: *Hesitates then grabs it gently* It's fluffy. *blinks*

Me: No I'm right here...OH! The tail. My bad.

Izumo: *Blinks again* Huh.

Genjiro: .?

Shima: Okay fine no pervy stuff then gosh...Then can I at least touch Mephisto's beard?

Me: Sure.

Mephisto: My beard?

Me: =_='' DOOOOOOO IIIITTTTT

Shima: *Pets Mephisto's beard* Wow it's not as scraggly as I expected. It's pretty soft.

Me: Bon! Bon! Go touch Amaimon's spike in his hair! I wanna know what it feels like!

Suguro: *Shrugs and walks over to Amaimon and pets the top of his head* ...It feels natural like there's no gel or anything keeping it up.

Me: I knew it! Pay up Shima!

Shima: *Mumbles and takes out a 20*

Me: What's next on out magical list?

Genjiro: Oh Yes all non demons who is your favorite demon?

Me: Hmmm...Rin! I dunno he's pretty cool, a moron but cool.

Genjiro: Hey!

Izumo: Genjiro...I can tolerate him more than the others.

Genjiro: Again hey! Is that even considered a compliment?

Izumo: *Shrugs*

Shiemi: *Blushes* Yukio?

Shima: Hm, I'd say Astarte~ She's pretty damn hot.

Astarte: =_= And you're on fire.

Shima:Thanks~

Astarte: ... ._. No actually you really are on fire.

Shima: ... O.O *Starts running around screaming*

Suguro: Amaimon, I was kinda hoping he would kill Rin.

Me: Well there ya have it folks! Next truth, Blackie or Kitune who's better?

Rin: Oh that's hard...*frowns* Ummm well sorry Kitsune I like you and all but Blackie has been there for me a lot.

Me: *nods* I say Kitsune, but I did name my new kitten Kuro. X3

Izumo: Blackie because...just because!

Genjiro: Because you love cats?

Izumo: No shut up!

Genjiro: So...you're a fox girl who loves cats?

Izumo: Im not a fox!

Genjiro: Really..? But your eyebrows-

Izumo: Just answer the stupid question!

Genjiro: Kitsune, you rockin' the whole demon fox look X3

Yukio: ...Blackie he doesn't scare me as much.

Shima: Kitsune~ Because sexy Astarte is-*gets hit in the head by just about everyone XD*

Suguro: I'd say Kitsune, seems strong.

Konekomaru: Blackie, I love cats.

Astarte: Don't even bother asking me of course I'd chose my own familiar.

Me: Cool! Alright so moving on then! Dare for-

Astarte: I'll say this one. Amaimon since everyone choose you-

Genjiro: I Chose MEphisto.

Astarte: ...Since most of the judges chose you why don't you prove your love for me then?

Amaimon: *Blinks with that bored expression of his* Hmm...Okay. *Eats lolipop and pulls out a small box* Hmm...Well would this work? I heard the humans use these things for people they love so does this work? *Opens wedding ring but seems clueless of what it's for exactly*

Me: Ooooohhhh pretty pretty shiny shiny pretty pretty shiny shiny.

Genjiro: -.- Kuromaru no one is going to get that refrence.

Izumo: Isn't that from that stupid show "My gym partner's a monkey"?

Genjiro: =_= Sadly yes.

Izumo: ...I'm surrounded by complete morons and psycos.

Genjiro: I'll take that for "You're awesome" in Izumo talk.

Izumo: Fuck you.

Genjiro: I love you too.

Me: XD Oh you two. I'ma buy Izumo a tazer for her birthday.

Everyone except me and Izumo: O_O ARE YOU TRYING TO END THE WORLD?

Me: The world has already started to end! She said Please!

Genjiro: ._. We're all doomed either way.

Me: That's the spirit! Well I have to go to my friend Ace's house today to hang out and play Mw3 and Black ops (Im no nerd I promise you XD) and they don't have the greatest computer there but I will in fact try to type there assuming the internet doesn't crash I mean that scares me cause if I start typing and it goes out ima be like "NOOOO!" until it goes back on like in that one episode of The Amazing World of Gumball where the dad just keeps going "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" For like 30 or 40 years XD lol so like I said it's all good I enjoy typing this stuff and what not LOVE the characters Izumo and Rin and Shura. ...Oh my god I have just been informed that I can no longer get my new kitten because someone sold it already...I'm bummed out DX Not cool man not cool. Oh well I'll find another hopefully. Anyway!

~Fluffy/Kuromaru out~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah ACTION!

Me: Sooooo today I drew a nice picture of Gen and Izumo! Uploaded it as my profile. Yeah well it wont show up until twenty four hours BULLCRAP! Curse you ! Aw well, what can you do about it? Right? Am I right? SOMEONE TELL ME I'M RIGHT!

Rin: You're...right?

Me: Good...NOW TELL ME I'M PRETTY!

Genjiro: Again with refrences barely anyone is going to get.

Izumo: Fairly Odd Parents.

Rin: How is it that you know this Kamiki...?

Izumo: *Shrugs* Not that I watch that garbage but ya know.

Genjiro: So I thought you were busy today?

Me: Oh I was but my schedule cleared so here I am!

Izumo: Don't we feel special...

Me: That's my ring tone you know. "Sooomeone is messaging me~ IIIII am SPECIAL~!"

Izumo and Genjiro: ...you sure are...

Me: Well I think this dare thingy is becoming a musical! I love music...it makes my world turn. =3 So like I've got requests for either Dark woods circus or servant/daughter of evil." So wwhy not both? Heck I've got time!

Genjiro: Hm? So who's singing?

Me: Well first let's have Servant/Daughter of evil by Len and Rin-

Rin: I didn't write any music.

Me: Not you! Rin Kagamine from Vocaloids GOSH and if you were a vocaloid it'd be Kaito! Izumo would be Neru...LOL Because AKITA! Hehehe type of dog BAHAHAHAHA like her eyebrows. XD Sorry Izumo i love ya anyway.

Izumo: So who's singing? I heard the words Daughter...and Evil.

Me: Surprisingly not you Izumo. Though fifteen points for your guess.

Izumo: hmph.

Me: Kay so the ones singing that song(s) are Astarte and Amaimon.

Amaimon: Such strange music, this sounds fun.

Me: Yeeeaaahhhh anyway

Astarte: *Starts singing Daughter of Evil* There was once upon a time in another place. An evil kingdom who no person dared to face. And the ruler was a girl so mean, a tiny princess of only fourteen. So many furnitures littered her abode. Her loyal servant who's likeliness surely shows. *Keeps singing*

Amaimon: *Fits his part of the song into it* You are my princess I am your servant, destiny divided two pitiful twins. If it is to protect you I will even become evil. *Continues to sing*

~ After Song(s)~

Me: Kay now for Dark Woods Circus! Mephisto, Astarte, and Amaimon ACTION!

Astarte: *Eye twitches* More? Are you...fine! *Takes a breath and sings* Deep into the forest, far far in the back that way there is a circus. The chairman with the big eyes and ten meters tall.

Amaimon: All of the cast is jolly, their forms are rather strange. But it's so fun! The Dark Woods Circus, One with two heads, a deformed diva, a blue beast who loves to eat things cold.

Mephisto: Does anyone wish that I were alive? So undesireable I am in this body? Why do you look at me like that? This face that is rotting..It's painful.

All: *Continue to sing*

~ After the song is over~

Me: Creeeeeeeepppyyyyy ._. but awesome. Alright Shima truth time! Tell us what you think about all the females present! So that's Astarte, Izumo, Shiemi,Shura, and Yukio-

Yukio: Detention.

Me: Worth it.

Shima: I'm absolutely overjoyed about this *_* I mean just look at them! Shura and Shiemi with their massive boobs! Izumo and Astarte with their amazingly hot temper. *Slightly drools, gets hit pretty hard by everyone again*

Me: Now Gen has to be Astarte's Familiar for the chapter.

Genjiro: Wha-

Astarte: Be a good wolf boy and bark.

Genjiro: *mumbles shows wolf ears and tail sits down and barks*

Astarte: Good boy! *Scratches behind his ear*

Genjiro: *Seems dazed*

Izumo: *Eyes Astarte jealously*

Astarte: Annyway Genjiro how's about you go play nice with Kitsune?

Genjiro: *Tilts head and glances at the multi tailed demon fox, whimpers slightly*

Me: Alright truth time everyone! Who's better Uke and Mike, or Kitsune? I Say Kitsune because well come on an awesome sauce fox demon with multi tails! Freaking awesome I mean I always liked that especially in Naruto you don't know how many packs of cards I bought to obtain one of those.

Izumo: You my friend have some serious issues.

Me: Hey! Says the girl who slept in a tent ON a trampoline because you refused to sleep out in the open. So neh!

Izumo: It was freezing and you. Genjiro, and Ace were hogging all the blankets!

Me: Yeah yeah. Anyway Gen?

Genjiro: *Points to Izumo*

Me: Uke and Mike?

Genjiro: *Starts speaking in a strange language* Sasunari no geogunta vega.

Me: *nods as if we were speaking in English* Yeah yeah I get it because you love Izumo it makes sense why you would choose them i totally get it man no sweat.

Everyone: huh..?

Astarte: uh what the hell did he say?

Me: Oh exactly what I just said, I repeated it for him since I knew none of you would get that, it's Lycan Language.

Astarte: Is..that even a thing..?

Shima: Oooh that's a hard one I suppose Kitsune, seems a tad nicer.

Rin: Kitsune, I think we've finally bonded. *Kitsune bites his arms* TT_TT See? Puppy kisses.

Suguro: Kitsune, doesn't seem like he/she gets outta control like Mike and Uke.

Shiemi: uke and Mike they seem cute. (Until they try to eat you.)

Konekomaru: U-um Mike and Uke since I know them better.

Yukio: Kitsune, seems tamer.

Izumo: Mine of course.

Astarte: Duh Kitsune.

Me: So Six for Kitsune, and four for Uke and Mike. Majority are in favor of Kitsune.

Genjiro: *Tilts head again then whimpers*

Me: And since you weren't her Familiar for long you shall be her familiar next chapter as well. Anyway I enjoyed writing sorry this came in a bit late but hey better late than never! Alright Until the next episode of-

Izumo: that's lame don't end it that way.

Me: Oh wait there is one thing I was suppose to do, my friend Ace has pointed out to me that I eat or talk about food in almost every chapter and that I should eat something every chapter soo...*Starts chewing on Astarte's hand, voice is muffled* I dunno where this has been but it needs salt.

Astarte: Wha! What the heck get off that's not food dang it! Hey are you listening to me mutt? HEY HEY!

~Kuromaru/Fluffy out!~ 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for ocs my dog thinks shes a lap dog..german shepard mixed with a husky ._. she is laying...on..my lap. HEAVY!

Me: . Dog squishing mmeeeeeeee. *pushes dog of* Nyeh... Anyway! Got 6 requests today X3 yes you guessed it! By the same person. (She awesome =3) MUSIC TIME! I'm listening to Sweet child o' mine while I type this. *Suddenly dresses like Slash and plays guitar...hero!*

Genjiro: ... ._. Woof?

Me: Ohhhhh woah ohhh sweet child o mine! *Headbangs*

Izumo: O.o

Astarte: ...Is he high?

Me: No! I don't do that stuff . but that would explain alot. Just ADHD dreamworld is all.

Astarte: What is dreamworld?

Me: *Gasps* It is the weirdest place in the world like imagine being awake and your wildest dreams that you don't control are mixed with your reality. It is some scary crap I will tell you that. Like just the other day I saw a purple panda while I was playing every song on guitar hero warriors. It messed up my solo =.=

Astarte: ...Sorry I asked...

Me: I bet you are. Anyway Hmmm since the truths go faster than the dares let's start with those. Okay everybody who do you prefer? Shura or Astarte?

Shima: Noooo! Don't make me choose! Shura. for her-*Shura kicks him outta the room*

Rin: Um Shura I've known her longer.

Izumo: Astarte I can tolerate her way more. And she's sober most the time unlike Shura.

Shura: Hmph! My Gengen loves me doesn't he? *Hugs Genjiro Boobs squishing his face*

Shima: Lucky...

Genjiro: Unfortunately I have to love you.

Shura: =_='' *Hits Genjiro on the head*

Bon: Shura, she's annoying but she is kind of helpful.

Amaimon and Mephisto: Astarte.

Me: Well there ya have it folks, Blackie who do you prefer as your master? Shiro or Rin?

Blackie: Shiro! Shiro! SHiro's the best and the strongest!

Rin: Screw you too Blackie!

Me: Kay, Now Genjiro and Shura who's better Rin or Yukio?

Both: Rin. *Pause and look at each other*

Me: Yay agreeeeing. =3 Kay kay so now What siblings do you like more? Gen and Shura or The Okumura Brothers. hehe reminds me of Marios bros, hint hint Luigi is Yukio.

Izumo: Genjiro and Shura...

Suguro: ...Yukio is fine but Rin sucks ass. Genjiro and Shura are both okay...so I guess Gen and Shura.

Konekomaru: The Okumura brothers. They're nice...for satan's twins.

Me: Kay so we got three duets today, Astarte with Mephisto singing Broken by Seether feat. Amy lee. Astarte and Amaimon singing Electropop by Jupiter Rising. And finally Izumo and Genjiro singing A little piece of heaven. Muwahaha. :3 This should be freaking good~! First Broken.

Astarte: Damn you. =_=

Mephisto:

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You're gone away You don't feel me here anymore

Astarte: The worst is over now and we can breathe again I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Me: *Claps wipes a tear LOL* Beautiful just beautiful like this lighter I'm holding up-AHHHH I MY THUMB IS ON FIRE! STOP DROP AND ROLL THUMB! *punches thumb* o.o

Genjiro: Anyway.

Me: Alright next is Astarte and Amaimon =3

Amaimon: Hey girl, what's your name?  
L-u-v, I see your game It's okay, I do it too Make me wanna play with you

Astarte: Here boy, sign the line Fools like you don't waste my time I ain't game to play with you Are you gonna follow through?

Amaimon: Step inside, we'll take a ride Bonnie, Clyde, you and I We can do this, do or die Why don't we just take a drive?

Astarte: Sounds gangster, I'm game sir We'll play the damn prankster Using up this bar we play Then we make our getaway

Amaimon: Electropop hot Funk addiction when I can't stop

Astarte: I may be your sweet spot Take me to your candy shop

Me: Weeeeeeee *claps* Sounds wrong but eeeee. Kay so let's see next is Izumo and Genjiro!

Izumo: Ugh why do you always pair me with him!

Me: Because you are a couple so shut up.

Izumo: W-what? No!

Me: We saw the date! JUST SING!

Izumo: UGH! FINE!

Genjiro: ._.

Genjiro: Before the story begins, is it such a sin,  
for me to take what's mine, until the end of time We were more than friends, before the story ends,  
And I will take what's mine, create what God would never design

Our love had been so strong for far too long,  
I was weak with fear that something would go wrong,  
Before the possibilities came true,  
I took all possibility from you

Almost laughed myself to tears,  
(ha hahahahaha)  
conjuring her deepest fears (come here you fucking bitch)

Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,  
I can't believe it,  
Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,  
Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it

Izumo: Smiling right from ear to ear Almost laughed herself to tears

Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times I can't believe it Ripped his heart out right before his eyes Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it

Genjiro: I will suffer for so long

Izumo: What will you do, not long enough.

Genjiro: To make it up to you

Izumo: I pray to God that you do

Genjiro: I'll do whatever you want me to do

Izumo: Well then I'll grant you one chance

Genjiro: And if it's not enough

Izumo: If it's not enough, If it's not enough

Genjiro: If it's not enough

Izumo: Not enough

Genjiro: Try again

Izumo: Try again.

Genjiro: And again

Izumo: And again

Both: Over and over again.

Genjiro: We're coming back, coming back We'll live forever, live forever Let's have wedding, have a wedding Let's start the killing, start the killing

Me: *Joins in XD* "Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?"

Izumo: "Yes, I do"

Me: "Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life?"

Genjiro: "I do"  
Me: "I now pronounce you."

Genjiro: *Continue singing*

~After song~

Me: That was great I really love music I feel like I've choosen the songs well for you all. =3 well that's all for today I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it was really fun to type! Thanks for reading.

~Fluffy/Kuromaru out~


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: WHO STOLE MY EFFING TACO? =_= Oh it's on now! (do not own anything except ocs)

Me: Yo! So we have EIGHT new requests muwahaha 7 by the same person assss always and 1 by me! Hehehe I think you all will enjoy my request *Evil smirk* ANYWAY!

Genjiro: Well, we're screwed.

Me: Yes, Yes you all are. But first let's start with the truths! Satan or Astarte as ruler?

Rin: ...Is there a third option...?

Me: No.

Rin: ...Astarte...?

Shima: Astarte! =3 maybe I could be her king!

Astarte: Hahahaha..haha..heh...No.

Amaimon: Astarte.

Izumo: Astarte like I said can tolerate her more.

Genjiro: ...Satan...no offense.

Astarte: =_= Watching you Gengen.

Genjiro: Dammit Kuro! Now you got everyone calling me that!

Me: hehehe. Your welcome. Anyway! Next truth. Which one of Astarte's familiars would you rather battle? Oh that's easy Kitsune since i'm a lycan I get along with foxes pretty well, just as Mike and Uke they like me too. Sometimes more than Izumo.

Izumo: Hey!

ME: then again she does set the bar kinda low.

Izumo: =_= When I get my tazer I am so electricuting your ass! (My spelling skillz~!)

Me: Kay! Now we have to have Shima sing Starstrukk by 3Oh!3

Shima: 8nods* Okay, for the ladies. Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go [whistle]

Thats the way they all come through like [whistle whistle]

Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you [whistles]

Thats the way she come through like [whistles]

CHORUS:  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,now L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now L-O-V-E's just another word i never learned to pronounce

Me: O.O Shima you aren't rated pg13 you rated R . But I must say that suits you very VERY well. It completely scares me how well it suits you. Anyway! Now for my dare! =3 hehehe Izumo you have to sing my little pony theme, new one.

Izumo: SON OF A-

Me: Get to singing missy!

Izumo: TWILIGHT SPARKLE:  
My Little Pony, My Little Pony

Ah Ah Ah Ah... My Little Pony

I used to wonder what friendship could be

My Little Pony

Until you all shared its magic with me

Big adventure

Tons of fun

A beautiful heart

Faithful and strong

Sharing kindness

It's an easy feat And magic makes it all complete

You have My Little Pony Do you know you're all my very best friends?

Me: *Is laughing so hard he can barely breathe* BAHAHAHAHAHA! THATS GREAT! Oh jeez *holds rips and gasps ow a few times*

Izumo: *Glares daggers at me*

Me: yeee! Now my turn to sing! I wanna sing...DOUBLE-RAINBOW!

Izumo: oh god no...

Me: Oohhh that's a full rainbow, all the way! Double rainbow oh my gah double rainbow it's a double rainbow all the way. Yeah. It's a double rainbow all the way yeah, oh my gah. What does this mean? It's so bright so vivid. Double rainbow double rainbow it's so intense...what does this mean its starting to look like a triple rainbow! Thats a full rainbow yeah ahhhh! Double rainbow all the way across the sky! YEAH YEAHHHHH so intense! Double rainbow all the way across the sky! Whyyy oh my god look at that rainbow! *crying sounds XD* Oh my god its so intense i cant even capture it on my camera! Double rainbow all the way across the sky~ YEeeah yeaaahhhhh so intense! Double rainbow all the way across the sky, whyyy oh my god look at that rainbow. That is the baddest *Censored* rainbow I've ever seen.

Genjiro: ...I can't believe he just sang that...

Izumo: I can't believe I sang my little pony! DX

Genjiro: ..that too...

Me: Kay~! So next dare we have... ASTARTE SINGING KATY PERRY HOT AND COLD MUWAHAHAHAHA :3

Astarte: YOU SON OF A *CENSORED*

Me: Oops censore is still on.

Astarte: *Grumbles angerily& sings* Cause your hot and your cold you're yes and you're no you're in and you're out you're up and you're down. You're wrong when it's right you're black when it's white we fight we break up we kiss we make up. You, you don't really wanna stay no. You, but you don't really wanna go~ *Repeats chorus*

Me: *Joins in at the end* You...change your mind like a psycobitchbutthe*Censored*isgoodsoIthinkI'llkeepyouaround. Ahem what?

Astarte: Cause you're so hot and you're cold *Repeats chorus now looking like she wants to rip my head off*

Me: Let's go on to the next dare since I have a feeling I'm being mentally choked right now! Amaimon and Astarte singing Candy from a stranger!

Astarte: ME? AGAIN! I'M GONNA-

Me: Because you can't strangle while you're singing~

Astarte: *Huffs* Excuse ma, but you're sick sweeter than a Hershey Kiss Come, be my desert in this I put my spoon in your dip Oooh!  
We got one night only Hope you brought some jolly ranchers for me Amaimon: Then she told me; " Britney:  
I don't even know you

But here, I got a snicker for you, here!  
What's in front of me?, I just can't believe Oh, you're tempting me Candy you're so sweet It's been too long Oh, it feels so wrong Danger, Danger, candy from a stranger

Me: Oh yeah she's so going to kill me. Alright back to the truths. What's your favorite demonic feature? Me? i like the ears =3

Izumo: T-tail.

Shima: Does breasts count?

All: NO!

Shima: Then tail. It's closer to the-

All: SHUDDAP!*throws table at him*

Bon: Wings, wonder what it's like to fly with those things.

Me: kay so next! Astarte you have to let everyone touch your wings or tail for like 5 minutes without killing them. Weeeee me first! *Tackles her tail and bats at it like a cat*

Astarte: =_= Kuromaru Ookami Getsuga I swear you're on my kill list-

Me: *pets her tail gently*

Astarte: *Calms down a bit*

Izumo: How did he..?

Me: oh my girl is like that too, she's a neko but maaaaan did she ever have the aggression of a tiger. Usually a stroke to the tail or back calmed her down.

Genjiro: But Astarte's not a cat. *Blinks*

Me: Eh I was sort of taking a guess. *some minutes later everyone has petted her wings or tail*

Astarte: *Eye twitches suddnly looking like she's gonna go crazy*

Me: It's okay Assy!

Astarte: =_+ I'm so going to murder you. DON'T call me that.

Me: Sorry. *Smiles* I'm done messing with you, as a host I am forced to annoy most of ya. It's just my job X3 real life I'd probably be nice and quiet.

Astarte: ...Can I meet you in real life...?

Me: Sorry hon. Anyway! Hm?

Genjiro: *Stubbs toe* OUCH!

Me: Don't beat yourself up Gengen...*Pokes his eyes* I'll do it for ya!

Genjiro: . I swear to God I'm going to beat the inside of your brain or whats left of it until it explodes inside your worthless skull.

Me: Pretty butterfly. *Completely oblivious to what Gen said*

Genjiro: Dear God...help us all.

Me: Anyway! On to the next dare. Astarte you have to sing "My first kiss" With every male in this...room...CRAP! That means I'm in this. So let's see, Rin, Shima, Amaimon,Me, and Gengen.

Izumo: *Eyes are burning with angry flames*

Me: My first went a little like this And twist And twist

Astarte: *Has the look "I'm going to kill you while you sleep" in her eyes* Well my first kiss went a little like this And twist And twist

Rin: I said no more teachers and no more books I got a kiss under the bleachers Hoping that nobody looks

Shima: Lips like liquorish tongue like candy Excuse me miss But can I get you out your panties?

Amaimon: In the back of the car On our way to the bar I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)  
At the foot of the stairs With my fingers in your hair Baby, this is it

Genjiro: She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way You know that I'd make her say Ooooooh Ooooooh (x2)

Astarte: My first kiss went a little like this

Me: I said no more sailors And no more soldiers With your name in a heart Tattooed up n the shoulders Your kiss is like whiskey It get's me drunk And I wake up in the morning With the taste of your tongue

Rin:In the back of the car On our way to the bar I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)  
At the foot of the stairs With my fingers in your hair Baby, this is it

Shima: She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way You know that I'd make her say Ooooooh Ooooooh (x2)

Amaimon: My first kiss went a little like this And twist And twist

Astarte: Well my first kiss went a little like this And twist And twist

Genjiro: (Yeah) She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it, my way You know that I'd make her say Ooooooh

All Males: She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way You know that I'd make her say Ooooooh Ooooooh(x3)

Izumo: *Is gritting her teeth and clenching her fists angerily*

Me: Wooooah somebody is jealou-

Izumo: Finish that sentence and I will slaughter you like a pig!

Me: s.

Izumo: *teis my limbs in a pretzel knot onto a tree*

Genjiro: *Sighs* I'll go get him down...again.

~Fluffy/Kuromaru out~


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Nothing okay I own nothing? I don't even own myself Yoru does.

Me: So sorry about not posting a new chapter lately I was sick then I got grounded by my mother for not taking the trash out. NORMALLY I would steal the computer while she was at work and sneak on BUT she was being smart parent and took it to work with her forcing me to use the wii which by the way is almost impossible and does not allow me to use notepad to write/type so my absence was not any of your faults just me being a so called "bad child" taking out the trash, really? Really that big of a deal mother? Oh well anyway at least it gave me a chance to memorize the requests so I don't have to keep looking back at them which is good because I'm listening to Avenged Sevenfold while watching Spongebob and role playing with my best friend Ace and my girl Yoru. GOOD TIMES MAN GOOD TIMES. But yeah I know my life must bore you but I gotta tell ya me and Ace took a trip to the Queens Fest (Indiana Fair basically) Man we rode all the freaking rides I love em' the zipper was a bit too much but still fun nonetheless. I don't know why the Gravatron always scrambles my brains I mean I can not tell who is who I hugged a random stranger thinking it was my pal Ace I mean I was seriously scrambled XD Now I know how my eggs feel for breakfest. Yeah well right now I'm drinking starbucks vanilla double-shot energy drink cause I didn't go to bed at all last night just basically waited for morning until I got my computer back I mean two whole days without internet (Unless you count the Wii but trust me it takes an hour just to loud messages let alone type them.) And I swear I was texting everyone "Hey you'll go to my funeral right? Cause' I'm dying of boredom here!" Ace actually said he'd buy the flowers right away...he did too XD showed up at my house with freaking black roses the neighbores were starring at us kinda weird XD but hey you're talking to the two idiots who walked into Walmart hid in some cans and jumped out of them screaming "What year is it? We have to go stop it before it's too late!" Then dashed off LOL We saw that on Youtube and decided to try it man the people's faces I swear XD yeah we're total dorks awesome dorks but weirdos nonetheless...that's twice I said Nonetheless holy shit I'm turning into Rachel ALucard from Blazblue! Lol now all I need is Izumo's personality, Yukio's intellegance, and an English accent...oh and being a female LOL no I think I'll be a guy version Of Rachel OH and I need to be a vampire. That chick has a lot going for her! Blonde British Vampire girl with red eyes two animal servants plus a wolf butler and magical vampire powers Oh and don't forget very bitchy XD but awesome must say if you don't know what Blazblue is? Then I will tell you what Luka from Vocaloids told Gakupo...GO GOOGLE IT! Alright enough about me let's move on to the story eh? *Waves hand over normal face to reveal a moronic grin* Wazzup! We gots some mega awesome dares and truths and pixies! Oh wait...no that's just what Ace's mum calls us...pixies... Anyway. YAY I GET COOKIES AND A TACO MUWAHAHAHA *Eats right away happily* So let's see first up is...Who would you rather see Astarte with MEphisto or Amaimon? Well it depends really how old does Astarte Look? Because to me Mephisto looks like 20s the least and Amaimon looks Rin's age even though I'm pretty sure they're not I'm just going by looks, like the cops will when they see you with an old man clown with a pink limo that looks pedoish. JUST SAYING but no Mephisto is pretty cool fun character to write as cause' you never know what he truly thinks. Ahh but Amaimon does have that fangirl charm that everyone seems to love you may have to compete with serval others for him. But to answer your question shortly because I fear I've been talking too much I suppose Amaimon just the age looking thing otherwise I wouldn't be able to choose.

Izumo: Why should I care...? I really don't as long as Genjiro isn't in that list.

Me: Hehe you care about him. *Smiles teasingly at her*

Izumo: No!

Me: *Laughs* Whatever you say funny brows.

Izumo: Ugh!

Rin: Ummm hm...Amaimon? Kuromaru makes a good point about the age thing.

Genjiro: I Say Mephisto he's a bit more...caring.

Me: Cool cool. Now on to the next. Okay so Rin you have to treat Astarte like your very own sister which is actually sorta kinda true in a way but yet not in the same way-

Izumo and Gen: JUST GET ON WITH IT!

Rin: Kay. *pats Astartes head* X3

Astarte: =.= Kill me now.

Me: Okay so let's have Astarte sing Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin (Good choice by the way I have that CD that has that song so I know the lyrics by heart)

Astarte: Hold it together, birds of a feather, Nothing but lies and crooked wings. I have the answer, spreading the cancer, You are the faith inside me. No, don't Leave me to die here, Help me survive here. Alone, don't remember, remember. Put me to sleep evil angel. Open your wings evil angel. A-ah. I'm a believer, Nothing could be worse, All these imaginary friends. Hiding betrayal, Driving the nail, Hoping to find a savior. No, don't Leave me to die here, Help me survive here. Alone, don't Surrender, surrender.

Me: *Claps hands* Love it darling just love it!

Genjiro: God Kuro you're weird.

Me: A thank you thank you very much.

Genjiro: ...poor Elvis...

Rin: Woohoo! Go Astarte X3

Astarte: ...I'm surrounded by idiots.

Izumo: Welcome to my world.

Me: Next is Gengen and Astarte singing Warmness On Soul by Avenged Sevenfold. Just cause *Evil grin*

Astarte: Your piercing yellow tint eyes watching every move I make.  
And that feeling of doubt, it's erased.  
I'll never feel alone again with you by my side.  
You're the one, and in you I confide.

Genjiro: And we have gone through good and bad times.  
But your unconditional love was always on my mind.  
You've been there from the start for me.  
And your love's always been true as can be.  
I give my heart to you.  
I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you.

~After song!~

Me: *Laughs*

Izumo: *Looks furious*

Me: oohh I sense jealousy brewing in the room.

Genjiro: . really because over here it's tension.

Astarte: *Doesn't look like she really gives a dime*

Izumo: *Grits teeth ready to confront Astarte*

Me: *Interupts them* Yo! So moving on to the next dare, Izumo I dare you to go to the corner and stay there until i can figure out how to get outta this place so we don't all end up getting massacred like the blue night only you're the murder not Satan.

Izumo: UGH! *Storms off to corner*

Me: Yeesh. ._. Kay so now Amaimon has to sing for Astarte provin' his love and so does Mephisto.

Izumo: HATE YOU ALL!

Me: SHUDDAP CORNER MEANS SILENCE! Kay so Amainomnomnom sing About a girl by Academy is...

Amaimon: One song about a girl I can't breathe when I'm around her I'll wait here everyday In case she'll scratch the surface She'll never notice

I'm not in love This is not my heart I'm not gonna waste these words About a girl Whoa!

Last night, I knew what to say But you weren't there to hear it These lines, so well rehearsed Tongue tied and over-loaded You'll never notice

Me: Okay so this is not the most love dove song for Astarte but I feel it goes with her? So I will give Mephisto two songs due to it. First Is her portrait in black by Atreyu.

Mephisto: Catch your breath quiet now don't say a word You should run it but won't do any good Prayers forsaken when you lose faith inside It's not time to die Your life Is it a lie When you get what you're looking for Will your cravings subside Or will you crawl into an Empty, Early tomb Lay down and give up inside She'd rather die When you fall So spent from emotion She is what Brings you to your feet Where challenges lie We're on the verge of destruction She pulls you back And she gives you wings (death wont hold you as tight as she will)  
Can you feel her Running through your veins She will always live forever (can you bear the burden)  
Can you feel her Burning through your veins She will always live forever (can you bear the burden?)  
You'll turn your back You'll patronize She's bleeding You will question your every want She's bleeding out She's bleeding out She's bleeding out Death won't hold you as tight as she will

Me: Cool so next song is Far away by Nickleback for the record Mephisto and Amaimon chose their love songs I chose the Atreyu song.

Mephisto: This time, This place Misused, Mistakes Too long, Too late Who was I to make you wait Just one chance Just one breath Just in case there's just one left 'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

[CHORUS]  
That I love you I have loved you all along And I miss you Been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask Last chance for one last dance 'Cause with you, I'd withstand All of hell to hold your hand I'd give it all I'd give for us Give anything but I won't give up 'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Me: Oooh! Nice this is a hard choice oh my glob oh my glob. ._. I dunno if I can choose anymore. I'll wait to choose until after the last dare.

Izumo: Amaimon I like the song more it doesn't make me wanna puke. Though I did like Her portrait in black but the far away thing was too mushy for me.

Me: You're the new Simon Cowell.

Izumo: =.=

Rin: No! My sister isn't allowed to date! DX I'll beat both your asses come over here and get some sense knocked into your skulls! No one's gonna hurt my sister damn you! Especially not the circus brothers!

Me: O.O Woah there kinda glad you don't have a real sister but in a way that's pretty sweet you lookin' after her. =3

Rin: You want some too Kuro? I saw the way you looked at her!

Me: O.O Woah hey no I don't like her I have someone already.

Genjiro: Oh my.

Rin: GEN you quiet too! I'm watching you the most with your charming looks and smooth talk!

Genjiro: O_O'' Wha? Are you acussing me of flirting? I think you've got me mixed up with Shima.

Rin: Which reminds me...=_= *Starts beating Shima up*

All: O.O

Me: Well while Rin goes all tough brotherly protection which I'm sure Astarte is older than him but still. Let's get on with the date dares. Amaimon first before we all die!

Astarte: *Face is red not sure if angry or nervous XD* You've got to be kidding me why do you people like torturing me huh? Don't you get that when this crap is over I'm going to bomb your houses?

~Date at the Park~

Astarte: *Blushes again but tries to look annoyed.*

Me: Oh she's not fooling the audience she's almost as obvious as Izumo or Shiemi.

Izumo: Don't lump me together with her!

Me: Astarte's not bad, and plus you two are a lot alike-

Izumo: Not her Shiemi!

Me: Oh. *Eats cookies*

Izumo: =_= I'm surprised you're not fat.

Me: *shrugs through a mouthful of chacolate chips* Well I gots a big matabilisim or however you spell it.

Izumo: Wow...just wow.

Genjiro: Hm?

Amaimon: *Offers her a sucker*

Astarte: Er...*takes it*

Amaimon: Hmm, this place is quiet.

Astarte: Pfft! If you don't count the talkitive audience we have. *CoughsKuromaruandIzumo*

Me: Girl I'll send Rin out here.

Astarte: ...*ignores me* So why here?

Amaimon: It doesn't distract me from your beauty.

Me: Oh that's a good one I'ma write it down. (Technically I just did)

Izumo: *facepalm*

Me: Don't do that you'll lose braincells.

Izumo: Just being here is losing braincells.

Me: Hurtful.

Genjiro: Will you two shut up I can't hear them talking!

Me: KISS HER ALREADY DAMMIT!

Izumo: ._. you're very impatient.

Me: And you're a bitch we're all not perfect DX

Genjiro: O.O

Izumo: =_= well then.

Me: Oh Jesus Christ this is taking forever. *Gets up* I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU MAN AND WIFE YOU MAY KISS THE SCARY BRIDE THAT WILL KILL ME AFTER THIS! *Pushes them together*

Izumo: . he actually did that.

Genjiro: ._. there's our idiot host for ya.

Me: =3 next one please and Mephisto *Evil insane smile* If you don't get to the point and be nice and blah blah blah? =_= you're gonna lose QUICKLY but make her happy.

Mephisto: . Kay.

~Dinner Date~

(Don't worry he didn't cook it lol)

Mephisto: *Sips his tea politely* You can order whatever you want I don't mind.

Astarte: *Looks excited and looks over the menu ordering a lot XD*

Me: I've taught her well.

Izumo: *Facepalm again*

Me: Don't beat ya self up I'll do it for ya. *Pokes her eyes* (Lol Okay sorry gotta say something of why I keep saying that joke. So me and my little cousins were role playing our own anime Thats where I got the idea of this style of writing, anyway so I don't remember who I was exactly but it was a serious mood and my oldest cousin of the group besides me said "Don't beat yourself up hon." But we accidently bumped heads and OW that hurt so we started cracking up and the youngest said "Don't beat ya self up! I'll do it for ya!" and she bumped my head together with hers XD Okay one thing to clear any confusion the oldest is 13 the youngest is 10 sorry back to story)

Mephisto: *Smiles* How's your food?

Astarte: *smiles faintly* It's great, thanks.

Mephisto: *Laughs and smiles*

Me: *Points and taps on watch*

Mephisto: *Nods and kisses her*

Me: At least he listens.

Izumo: True.

Me: Oh I'm not trying to be mean Cause I even got after you and Genjiro cause you took forever. WHICH YOU DID!

Izumo: What are you yelling for you wrote it!

Me: Actually no the date thing with you and Genjiro was mostly written by my cousin I just wrote the Gengen lines. She wrote yours...Why am I discussing this with you it's kinda like speaking to myself it's not healthy.

Izumo: *Pinches the bridge of her nose*

Genjiro: Jeez. Should we just get on with the judging?

Me: Good idea. I mean in the beginning I was leaning towards Amaimon but now I gotta say Mephisto.

Izumo: You just liked him cause' he was quick.

Me; Aren't you suppose to be in your corner?

Izumo: *mumbles and goes back to the corner*

Genjiro: I'm sticking with Mephisto like i always do.

Rin: I'ma kill you both no all three.

Genjiro: TT_TT why me?

Rin: Cause.

Izumo: *Yells from corner* AMAIMON!

Me: Oh jeez screw it I'ma end this thingy I'm hungry...again XD I sound like a fat cow I promise you I'm not. Anyway See ya peeps! Ew...I hate peeps..

~Kuromaru/Fluffy Out~ 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing except Gengen.

Me: 

Genjiro: JESUS SHUT UP!

Me: Kay like always we have new requests! =3 and like always they're awesome. *evil smirk* Hehehe...Really good.

Izumo: Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret coming here...?

Genjiro: *Smiles* Hey Izu-chan.

Izumo: *Ignores him* So what's the requests?

Genjiro: *Blinks*

Me: Oh well we have one for Gengen, You gotta hug Astarte and Shiemi for five minutes.

Genjiro: Cool.

Izumo: *Flames of jealousy burn in eyes* =_=''

Genjiro: *Hugs shiemi for five minutes XD but she's shorter than him so it's kinda funny*

Izumo: *Grits teeth* Hmph! Oh like I care about some stupid mutt! He wants to hug trash? Fine let him.

Me: *Laughs* Funny brows you gotta relax.

Genjiro: Hey Astarte!

Astarte: Eh?

Me: *whispers in Gengen's ear*

Genjiro: Why..? Oh whatever. *Tackle hugs Astarte making her fall down*

Me: *Evil smirk* hehehe...

Astarte: *Dizzy from impact* Glomping..because nothing says "I love you" like a broken body...GET OFF!

Genjiro: Can't gotta sit here for 4 more minutes.

Rin: Hey!

Me: Cool it Rin we got a request, you may still be her brother but tone down the overpro bro.

Rin: Kay...Have a nice time sweetie =3

Me: Better. Creepy, but better.

Rin: Oh whatever.

Me: Anyway.

Genjiro: Okay no more hugging. *Gets up*

Izumo: *Was holding Rin's sword and it snaps in half due to anger*

All: O_O

Me: Er...Oh my.

Genjiro: Don't worry Rin my familiar can fix it. Makai!

Makai: *A ghostly 18 year old with demon horns and fangs, white hair, red eyes, and two demon tails one red one black. Holds an old book in hand and a dog leash and collar around his neck* Yes?

Genjiro: Fix Rin's Sword.

Makai: Only because he is the son of Satan. *Waves hand over it and it completely repairs*

Rin: Yay! *Glares at Izumo*

Me: Shima you have to be a gentlemen.

Shima: NOOOOOO! MY WORST NIGHTMARE BESIDES BUGS!

Me: Yeah..EVerytime you're not I'll shock you with a shock collar.

Shima: But that could kill me!

Me: ...Ever read the title of this story?

Shima: No...

Me: Hm that explains why you don't know. Anyway.

Shima: *Sighs and puts on a smile* Do any of you lovely ladies need anything at all?

Izumo: Get me some damn fruit milk...I need to relax.

Me: Yes yes you do.

Shima: Yes ma'am. *Walks out*

Me: Okay Truth now. Astarte is better as a Demon or Angel? Demon. Just...Demon.

Rin: Demon no contest.

Izumo: Freaking She-devil if you ask me! *Mumbles angerily under her breath*

Genjiro: Demon, I just can't picture you as an Angel sorry.

Astarte: =_= Yeah I kinda agree with you on that it's like watching my little pony, makes me wanna barf rainbows.

Me: *Gasps* You aren't a my little pony fan. For shame. SHUN THE NONE BELIEVER! SHUUNNNNNN

Astarte: Oh my god Kuro =_=

Me: Nyeh! Anyway Rin do you love Shiemi?

Rin: *Blushes* We-well I uh...I mean.. *Scratches cheek lightly* I-I guess I do...

Me: YES OR NO

Rin: Y-yes..?

Me: Is that a question or an answer?

Rin: Answer...

Me: Good boy. *pats his head* I like to get to the point. Now Funny brows are you jealous of Astarte don't bother lying cause it's written all over your kitty loving face.

Izumo: *Grits teeth refusing to answer*

Me: May I remind you that anyone who doesn't answer a truth or do a dare has a punishment right? And trust me I doubt you wanna be locked in a closet all day with Shima.

Izumo: Fine! Yes I am...Now leave me the hell alone. *Looks away*

Shima: Here is your fruit milk Kamiki-san. *Hands her it and opens it for her*

Izumo: *Drinks it in silence*

Me: Alright Shima What is your favorite thing about a girl? Oh and I was informed that you must keep it PG13 meaning no pervy thoughts.

Shima: *Silently Curses* Okay then Shiemi's smile it really brings out her eyes. Oh but Izumo's Hot and cold personality is hot too.

Me: Oi. Shiemi who is your favorite demon besides The Okumura Brothers?

Shiemi: U-um well...Genjiro is nice when he's not...yelling at the teachers...and Sir Pheles is kinda cool too. Oh but Astarte is pretty and very cool. So I guess her.

Me: Okay now for another date night, here's the rules you guys. You can't take them to the same place as last time and no you can not switch either, also try to get her to relax okay? Now Amaimon you're up.

Amaimon: Hmm...Movies are good they have lots of snacks.

Me: Good good that's a good choice for you what Genre?

Amaimon: Horror sounds interesting...

Me: *Nods* As expected. You Mephisto?

Mephisto: Amusement park?

Me: So long as it's not yours.

Mephisto: Very well I can arrange that.

Me: Good to hear everyone! Alright any volunteer judges?

Genjiro: Sure.

Rin: Yeah.

Izumo: Piss off.

Me: Okay so Gengen and Rin along with me that'll work nicely.

~Movies~ *You hear screams blah blah blah blondes falling down and dying typical horror film. I chose zombies because they're the only monster that truly scares me O.O like legit*

Me: Ohhhh Zombie movie ya know I got a whole zombie plan ready and everything.

Astarte: Woah cool. *Smiles at the screen* So much blood..I bet I can cause more damage to the ribs than that.

Amaimon: *eats popcorn and sweets* Yeah you're pretty strong you know I wouldn't doubt it.

Astarte: *Smiles a bit* Yeah..? Oh look! He just shot his head off nice!

Amaimon: Very beautiful too.

Astarte: Yeah the bloody scene is-

Amaimon: I meant you.

Astarte: *Face turns red* I-I

Amaimon: *Blinks and kisses her*

Me: Oh he's good...

~Amusement Park~

Mephisto: Ahhh! So here we are! *Smiles* Come on let's go on a few rides shall we?

Astarte: *Blinks* You don't look like the Amusement Park type, you sure?

Mephitso: Oh it's no trouble honey.

Astarte: *Face turns red* W-wha?

Mephitso: Let's go.

~After a few rides~

MEphitso: I had a great time with you today.

Astarte: *Smiles a bit* O-oh yeah I did too.

Mephitso: *Hugs her waist and kisses her* (Insert fangirl scream here)

Me: *eats cotton candy* Mmmm. Melts right in your mouth. Alright time to judge now.

Rin: Oh..jeez this is hard. Umm...Amaimon maybe because his choice of date was perfect for the both of them.

Me: Hmmm Mephisto the ending of it was pretty sweet.

Genjiro: It's really hard... *Bites bottom lip* I gotta say...Amaimon it looked like she enjoyed it more sorry Mephisto.

Me: Well there ya have it folks! We making dreams happen up in this place X3 SOOOO If you could send your wonderfully sexy and amazing host some steak or Pocky I will love you forever.

~Kuromaru/Fluffy o-

Izumo: HOLD ON!

Me: H-huh? Wait Izumo...How did you get in the ending credits?

Izumo: First of all this is your house...and it's messy. Second of all! I refuse for this to end right now!

Me: B-but we have no more requests andI'm busy-

Izumo: No! I deserve a better ending than this..!

Me: Are...are you cry-

Izumo: *Wipes eyes and glares* Hell no I've got allergies asshole. It's summer! Now either give me the ending I deserve or I'll haunt you in your dreams!

Me: O-Oh my um how bout I make the next chapter a good one for...you O.O you scary.

Izumo: Okay...Er I mean you better Baka Ookami! (Stupid Wolf)

Me: Awesome .

~Kuromaru/Fluffy out~


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: MUWAHAHAH OWN NOTHING except Ocs

Me: Oh my romantic stuff tonight muwahahaha. First Gen you have to calm down Izumo because Jesus she's scaring me and keep in kind funny brows your not calm equals Astarte kicking your skinny flatchested ass.

Gen: That didn't help Kuromaru.

Me: Sorry! GOSH Sensitive little beasts..

Genjiro: *Sighs* Alright sweetheart. *Sits next to her and puts arm around her and smiles* Take a deep breath okay?

Me: Awww

Gen and Izumo: STUFF IT KURO!

Me: Well!

Genjiro: Heyy Izu-chan? You've got a visitor who'll make you feel better, starts with a T

Izumo: ...Tazer?

Genjiro: Nooo try again.

Izumo: *Pauses and thinks* Mr. T?

Genjiro: =.= that starts with an M.

Izumo: T Mr.?

Genjiro: *Facepalm* No..*Starts tickling her* The tickle monster.

Izumo: *Laughs and squirms in his grip* N-no! *Laughs more* S-stop!

Genjiro: *Smiles and stops* Better?

Izumo: *Smiles and nods*

Everyone except Izumo and Gen: *Gasp* So she can smile.

Izumo: =_=

Me: Kay so Astarte? Amainomnomnom and Mephy or Me and Gengen? Woah wait what?

Astarte: Hm...Well Actually you and Gengen are pretty cool despite pissing me off but hey I gotta go with Amaimon and Mephisto.

Me: Eh I understand if I had to choose between you and my girl Yoru I'd have to say Yoru. Though...you both like to punch me. Why is it girls like to beat me up wtf? Let's see here there's Yoru, Izumo, Astarte, Ace's girl Holly. Oh and my mother.

Astarte: ...I gotta meet your family one day.

Me: yeah, got three brothers, and two sisters.

Astarte: Damn.

Me: Yeahh I'm second oldest.

Astarte: ...Shit so you're like the second most mature? That's a scary thought.

Me: No actually That's my 15 year old sister Kurai. OH She's another who beats me up.

Astarte: Oh...dear..

Me: I'm stronger than I sound when I say "Beat up" I mean verbally XD

Astarte: I was about to say...

Me: Okay so Amaimon if you couldn't have Astarte who would you be okay with that could date her instead?

Amaimon: I guess mehpisto seeing as he's fighting so hard to keep her.

Me: Aye. *Nods* Alright next. Mephy do you think Astarte is cute?

Mephisto: *Laughs* Why of course!

Me: How so?

Mephisto: Well the way she blushes at something like a simple compliment. *Smiles* I'm not use to seeing that.

Me: We all aren't. Yukio since she is sorta your sister what do you think of her?

Yukio: *Pushes glasses up* Well she isn't that bad considering she minds her own buisness unlike Rin. And she may have a temper but she's not annoying like Rin. All in all if she is my sister she's my favorite sibling.

Me: Kay now Astarte go Glomp Gen.

Izumo: *Face gets pale*

Genjiro: Remember Izu-chan relax.

Izumo: O-okay..

Astarte: *Smirks* Revenge time. *Tackle hugs him like a freaking football player, the American kind. *

Genjiro: *Lands on the ground with a loud "Oof!"*

Izumo: *Takes a deep breath and counts to ten*

Me: Now go glomp Mephy.

Astarte: *Face turns crimson* W-what?

Me: Goooo!

Astarte: But he's...taller...It's like a squirrel hugging a tree...

Me: Or a child hugging a gay pedo clown...on stilts.

Astarte: =_= Thank you for that mental image Kuro.

Me: You're welcome.

Astarte: *Glomps Mephisto which looks pretty funny XD*

Mephitso: Oi!

Me: Time for pocky game! Genjiro and Astarte-

Izumo: I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!

Me: Didn't know we were in the hunger games...WAIT YOU'RE GONNA KISS ASTARTE?

Izumo: What? No I meant Genjiro.

Me: Oh good I was about to say you have a bigger death wish than I thought.

Izumo: *Blushes* I-I.. Genjiro well *Takes out a chacolate covered pocky*

Astarte: Hm much better I would have killed you if I had to do this.

Me: Oh you do, just now with Amainomnomnom instead.

Astarte: WHAT!

Me: Yeeeep.

Genjiro: Hm you can have the chacolate side first.

Izumo: *Face is extremely red*

Me: Go Assy Go!

Astarte: =_= Can I get a better nickname first?

Me: Alright Star just go.

Astarte: *Blushes* Are you sure he wont eat the whole damn pocky box before I get to even walk near him?

Me: We shall find out. Now we have two couples making out that's just lovely.

Genjiro and Izumo: *already ran out of pocky*

Astarte: *Is trying to to blush too much but it's totally obvious*

Me: I'm guessing no date then...?

Everyone: *Ignores me*

Me: . *Looks at steak looks around and picks it up slowly goes to kiss it then comes to senses and just eats it* You guys gonna be done anytime soon or what? We still have two more dares-*Someone not sure if was Astarte or Izumo throws a table and me which I have to duck to dodge it* Well! Fine then. *Five minutes later* Ughh guys seriously we have to get on with the show, and I swear you two throw one more table! *They throw a chair instead* FINE! Five more minutes but that's it!

~Five more minutes later~

Me: *Hits head on wall waiting for one of the couples to be done already with kissing.* Well I guess I have to go on a date with Mephy! *Sighs* I'll go get dressed. *Mumbles and puts on a nice looking dress despite being muscular and a guy. also with heels* Borrowed them from Kurai. It's kinda gothic style but it works.

Mephitso: You're sister is goth..?

Me: Well no her dresses are cause they match her more, at school she's more of a punk rock/skater chick. Oh but no matter what she wears combat boots.

Mephisto: Then...who's heels are those...?

Me: My Step Mom's.

Mephisto:...Lovely. Do I have to take you out?

Me: Well unless SOMEONE stops eating Amainomnom's face off I doubt she could attend...trust me I'm not happy about this either maybe I should call Arthur.

Mephisto: NO not him. Please no. I'll take you instead.

Me: ...Okay well I like to be held during horror movies...oh wait you can't do that hmmm...how bout a concert? That'll be a cool date right? So you get the concert date, and if Amaimon ever STOPS KISSING HER he could take her on a haunted trail! I love those things man.

Mephisto: How long have they been at this?

Me: About...*Checks watch* 10 minutes...now wait 11.

Mephitso: With lungs like that they could be professional sponge divers.

Me: Heh...Jessie Refrence.

Mephisto: Seriously though what the hell? When do they breathe?

Me: The world may never know...Okay that's it! *Seperates Amaimon and Astarte* You both lose. .

Astarte: Hey! How come you didn't make Gen and Izumo seperate!

Me: Because they don't have anymore dares or truths. But I should pull them apart cause' they're annoying me a bit but it's kinda sweet...anyway. Time to Play The Date Night~ CUE ROMANTIC THEME MUSIC! Really..? No music..? Fine whatever. Mephy just go take her on the date gosh.

~Concert~

Mephisto: It's kinda loud but it's good music.

Astarte: *Smiles* YEah I like it.

Mephisto: *Pulls her close and smiles getting close to her face* I told you, those stunning eyes of yours always make me stop to look at them.

Astarte: I-I-I O/O r-really?

Mephisto: Oh most definitly. *Wraps arms around her waist like before* Glad you're having a good time then. You know I do really love you. *Hands her a beautiful red rose* It's not a pretty as you but it works.

Astarte: *Tries not to squeal*

Mephisto: *Chuckles and kisses her lips softly*

Me: Ohhh very nice.

~Haunted Trail =3~

Me: YES I LOVE THESE! *Runs off annoying the man with a chainsaw*

Astarte: You sure like horror stuff...but that's cool because I like em' too. Hey is that...Kuro hugging the werewolves...?

Me: THEY'RE SO FLUFFY!

Astarte: =.= Just ignore him.

Amaimon: Hmm way ahead of you on that. *Kisses her again*

Me: *Raises chainsaw* Don't you start that crap again or I'll split you two up this time for real.

Amaimon: Oh my..

Astarte: =_= Kuro, go mess with the vampires.

Me: Ooh! Ima go ask a million questions!

Asarte: Oi...

Amaimon: Just relax okay? Or...not considering two reapers are behind us with scythes.

Astarte: Eh when you're a demon nothing scares you anymore.

Amaimon: True.

Astarte: Look do you really love me or am I just some kind of amusement to you?

Amaimon: Hmmm. Well I would have to be blind and stupid not to fall for such a smart, hot, and strong woman such as yourself.

Astarte: Y-yeah? *face is extremely red*

Amaimon: Oh yes, by the way the kiss earlier? Think you won.

Astarte: *Tries to hide her face but he forces her to look at him*

Amaimon: *Laughs* Looking for the eject button? Sorry you can't get out of this so easily.

Astarte: Fluff my lycan...wait what?

Me: Oops Censores are on again. FLuff my lycan= FML

Astarte:...that's not what it means but okay.

Amaimon: *lifts her chin up slightly with his index and middle finger and kisses her once* There.

Me: Good cause I was gonna bring out the big chainsaw if you went on...Hey is Funny brows and Gengen still..OKAY YOU TWO ENOUGH! *sprays Izumo and GEnjiro with water in a windex bottle like dogs and they both stop* Anyway I don't...know who to pick jeez those dates were both great. Ummmm...er...crap...Amainomnomnom.

Izumo: Huh..? Oh um..*Blushes* Sorry wasn't paying attention.

Genjiro: Me neither...

Me: =.= Rin?

Rin: Mephy.

Me: =.= Yukio?

Yukio: Amaimon.

Me: =.= Watching you two like a hawk. *Points at funny brows and Gengen* Watching you...Annnnyway That's all for today folks!

~Fluffy/Kuromaru out~


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG *Echoes nothing...nothing...nothing*

Me: -

Gen: Not this crap again KUROMARU!

Me: I DIDN'T DO IT! *Blinks* Sorry...force of habbit.

Gen: O...kay then.

Me: Gen is there anything you'd like to see in my fanfic with you?

Gen: Yeah. More spaces.

Me: =.= I kinda figured that one out myself.

Gen: Other than that? Shorter chapters maybe people tend to have short attention spands anything with no spaces and too long ends up being by passed.

Me: Everybody's a critic. Anyway Izumo there's a truth we want answered. *Slams down a desk turns out the lights except for a small lamp and points it at her like in a detective movie* Why you so jealous of Astarte huh? Didn't you say before you "Can tolerate her more." Hmmm? Hmmm? HMMMM?

Izumo: One? Get that lamp outta my face before I shove it down your throat. Two? It's nonya.

Me: Nonya..?

Izumo: As in, NONYA BUISNESS.

Me: It's a truth, you have to answer it. AND DON'T YELL AT ME!

Izumo: Tch! As if I'd tell you...

Me: =.= I have ways of making you talk, good cop is gone now and frankly? Bad cop doesn't like you one bit. *Slams hands on the desk* So tell me what you know or...THE KITTY GETS IT! *Gasps* Dun dun dunnnnn! *Holds up KItty plush*

Izumo: -.- You do know that's not alive right?

Me: SILENCE! I will be asking the questions around these parts.

Gen: =_= This is getting no where, Izumo just please spare us the stupid and tell us.

Izumo: B...Because! She's pretty and...and I just don't like her hanging out with you. *glares*

Gen: *blinks* Well knock it off.

Izumo: B-but-

Me: Annnnyway! WHAT IS EVERYONE'S FAV TRAIT OF ASTARTE! Mine is her eyes =3 They say to me "Piss off or I'll bash your head in"

Genjiro: ...You've lost enough braincells as it is, do not encourage more. And to answer the question simply I like the wings.

Izumo: I could grow wings...

Genjiro: *Raises an eyebrow* You gonna answer the truth Izu-chan?

Izumo: I don't have a favorite trait therefore I can't answer.

Genjiro: *Looks at Kuromaru* Does that even count...?

Me: *Shrugs innocently* I dunno.

Amaimon: Hm...Tail.

Mephisto: Smile as always~

Rin: =3 Ummmm her hair?

Shima: Her Boobs! *Gets hit*

Me: Yeeahhh the Creator for Astarte kinda walked into that one.

Genjiro: *Nods in agreement*

Me: Annnyway Sorry Rin but you have an...unusual dare from 'Ace Souru' (X3 Meh Friend)

Rin: Huh? What?

Me: "Rin should announce his undying love for Patrick Star and make-out with a picture of him."

Rin: WHAAAAAAAAAAT!

Genjiro: ...What is wrong with you people..?

Me: What isn't wrong with us?

Genjiro: Point taken.

Izumo: Morons.

Rin: I..Lov-

Me: SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!

Rin: I LOVE PATRICK STAR! *Makes out with a picture*

Me: ...Weirdo. Anyway.

Rin: Why you calling me weird it's your stupid dare!

Me: No, it was my friend's dare. AND WHAT DID I TELL YOU PEOPLE ABOUT YELLING AT ME!

Rin:...Not to..?

Me: Good boy.

Me: This...story...must...not...end...yet... TT_TT What shall we do...hm...Well If I ever get my computer with the webcam to work I'll make a Ao no Exorcist chatroom. That'd be awesome sauce I could even draw Genjiro's pictures to match his emotions that'd be rockin' Ummm Hmmm Maybe I should give my fans my Youtube username? I do plan on making more AMVs for Ao no Exorcist as well...So I mean okay it's Immortalwolf16 Got it? Cool. I got three Ao no Exorcist AMVs I need to work on my editing skills though. Annnnyway.

Genjiro: No one cares Kuro-

Me: Ya know what? I dare you and Kamiki-san to sing. *Whispers in their ears*

Genjiro and Izumo: *Blush* HECK NO!

Me: no it is not Techno. NOW SING! Oh and Astarte and Amaimon have to join.

Gen and Izumo: Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba (Repeat)

Izumo: My lips like sugar (My lips like sugar)  
This candy got you sprung (This candy got you sprung)  
So call me your sugar (So call me your sugar )  
You love you some (You love you some)

Astarte: I m sweet like Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba I m sweet like Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba I m sweet like Dum da ba dee da ba dyn Sugar

Amaimon: Hey, I ve got a mouth full of cavities.  
Sweet tooth, full of mama, like sugar to me.  
So my love with the lips, put a bug in the ear tone.  
Shawty gotta kiss, it s an emergency.  
Spit sprung for the taste, addicted to her gloss.  
Won t smile this way, baby I rub it off.  
Put my tongue in your face A little mistletoe, sippin Gram I A.  
I m a fan all day.

Genjiro: Do me that favor, cuz I like your flavor.  
My manage behavior I m into your major.  
Sweeter so flavor, that s good for this player.  
My hood, now and later, throw back like a pager.  
Pretty much, you re givin me a sugar rush.  
Lil mama, give me high blood pressure when you blush.  
Lips feel soft as a feather when we touch Shawty that s what s up.

Me: X3 I'm terrible to them aren't I? *Dances to it with MArceline the Vampire Queen.* PARTEH!

Astarte, Amaimon, Gengen, And Izumo: *Glare daggers at me*

Me: O.o Wasn't that bad.

Izumo: If you think about it that song was very wrong.

Astarte: =_= And I'm tired of singing! Plus I think with me singing with Amaimon and Gengen you're pissing Izumo off more.

Amaimon: I like sweets.

Genjiro: =.= Amaimon that had nothing to do with anything.

Amaimon: The song was talking about candy, that counts as sweets.

Me: You all just have wrong minds.

All: NO WE DON'T YOU WROTE THIS!

Me: Yikes.

Genjiro: And ...why was Marceline here?

Me: Parteh.

Gengen: -_-

Me: ...No Parteh..?

Gen: =_= No!

Me: But...

Genjiro: NO!

Me: Well fox flies! I can never do nothing in this house!

Izumo: George Lopez Refrence.

Genjiro: ...Seriously how do you know this stuff?

Izumo: =.= Rin watches it constantly.

Genjiro: *Blinks*

Me: . . . . . . .This.

Genjiro: FOCUS KUROMARU!

Me: Excuse me for having fun gosh. Who's turn to Truth or Dare? It's either, Izumo, Gengen, Astarte, or Amaimon.

All: Genjiro.

Me: Yeaaahhh probably the best choice isn't it?

All: *Nod*

Genjiro: Truth or Dare Kuromaru.

Me: Dare~

Genjiro: Dare ya To sing Pikagirl to Astarte, try not to get killed by either Rin, Amaimon, Mephisto, or Astarte herself.

Me: Kay~ *Walks up to Astarte* I wish that we were on TV Just like in Pokemon You'd be a Pika-girl, In the Poke world Yes, life would be so fun I'd be a trainer boy, and I would make the choice To go and search for you I'd throw my pokeball, and I would catch them all You'd be my Pikachu

You're my pika girl, In the poke world Oh, I won the gym badge, but you won my heart (pika!)  
Pika girl, In the poke world And now that I've got you, we can never part (chu)  
The pokeball in my life's open for you (pika!)  
You're my pika girl, In the poke world Just like in Pokemon (2X)

I'd bring you sweets, like rare candy's Level up your love to give And then you'd use right then, a sweet kiss TM Super effective Not even the Elite Four could stop us ever more Together we can't fall Our bond would never break, and there'd be no mistake Our love would conquer all!

Mephisto: *Teacup breaks*

Amaimon: =_= Shall we put him on our Kill list brother?

Mephisto: Please do. =_=

Rin: Eh.

Astarte: *Is sitting there trying to understand all this, has a "Wtf?" Expression* I don't know whether to slap you, get your brain checked, or say that was sweet, I think. *Looks so confused*

Me: LOL anymore dares?

Genjiro: ._. CAn't believe you agreed to it.

Me: Pffft! I'm weird. There's not much that'll embarrass me. Naw mean. Like it's dat hard. naw mean? Yeah like Naw mean? Its Naw mean?

Genjiro: GODDAMMIT KURO!

Izumo: *Sighs* Boondocks Refrence.

Me: Sure was! Who's next who's next...Astarte!

Astarte: *Still looks very confused and disturbed.* Huh...? *Anime Dizzy eyes*

Me: Truth or Dare!

Astarte: ...D...a...r...e..?

Me: It's coming up It's coming up it's Dare~

Genjiro: No...more...singing please. I've had an overdose of stupid today and judging by Astarte's face I'd say she has too.

Me: Pfffft the stupid is what these people crave what you talkin' bout Willus!

Genjiro: *Pinches the bridge of his nose* Just...get to writing your other story I'm ending it here and now for tonight okay? We all need a break from you kuromaru =.=

Me: Hey now! I am a wonderful *Static* Smart *Static* Funny *Static* QUIT THAT! *Slaps Gengen's hand away from the off button* We will end this show/chapter when I feel like it gosh!

Genjiro: Here I'll slow it down so that your small brain will understand it. We. Need. . . !

Me: Ohhhhhh why didn't you just say so buddy?

Genjiro: *Facepalm*

Me: Say please.

Genjiro: PLEASE!

Me: ...Nicer.

Genjiro: *grits fangs* Pl..e..ase.

Me: Niiiicceer

Genjiro: KURO!

Me: Alright Alright keep your boxers on. Fine guess that's all for now!

~Kuromaru/Fluffy out~


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: RAWR I AM EATING TACOS AND DRINKING TERRIBLE TEA!

Me: =3 I gots a new host! Because the requests have been piling up because my vacation~! Anyway his name is Ace! X3 Yeah he meh friend. Sooo Ace why not greet our fans eh?

Ace: Sup guys, Ace is the name, (durrr~) And whats your names? Kidding, I really don't care. :3 (I'm nice eh?)

Me: Er...Yeeeahhh he's like another Gengen ONLY Random like me =3 ANNNNYWWWAYYYYYY WE HAVE 12 REQUESTS So I divided them up 6 and 6 for us to share because I'm playing Pokemon Colosseum for Gamecube as we sit here and type. Also AGAIN sorry for my absence...or however you spell it! I'm smarticle I swearz it.

Ace: I'm the one who reminded him! (He just scared me, I was speaking in a southern accent, which annoys him, and he says "remember, we sleep in the same bed") Anyway! This should be interesting, right?

Me: ...You made it sound wrong I said same room asshole ROOM I sleep on the ground don't give them the wrong idea I have a girlfriend. Anyway .

Ace: -laughs- I'm not gay, I also have a girlfriend. (Sorry ladies. ) Anyway, I think we shall begin!

Ace: So we have a request, the request being, Rin dared to hug Mephisto, Amaimon, and Astarte for 5 minutes.

Rin: W-what! I'm not doing that!

Ace: -smirks- Sorry!

Rin: Theres no way!

Ace: -shoves Rin towards Mephisto, Amaimon, and Astarte-

Rin: -sighs- Well fine! -sighs- I still love patrick star though..-hugs them for five minutes-

Astarte: -blushes and twitches- G-GET OFF ME!

Rin: -sighs- Sorry its a dare I have too.

Patrick star: Huh? Did you find my loss socks?

Astarte: -picks patrick up and slams him into Rin's head-

Rin: GAH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Astarte: -throws patrick into a wall and grabs knife- Hehehehe...-

Ace: WHAO! A LITTLE TO FAR! No knives in the fanfiction please!

Patrick: -dazed-

Rin: O.O WHAO!

Astarte: -sighs- I'm sorry guys..I went a little overboard..-hugs everyone-

Ace: Uh..- -looks at time- Oh look at that! It looks like its time for yet another request!

Me: Okay there's a truth for everyone! Who's flames do you think are stronger? Astarte's? Or Rin's? Personally I haven't truly witnessed Astarte in action much so Rin.

Shima: Astarte~!

Amaimon: Hmm...Brother and Father seem Interested in Rin...so he must be stronger...

Mephisto: Astarte definitly.

Ace: Eh I guess Astarte.

Izumo: ...How come I didn't get much lines this episode...?

Genjiro: Yeah what the hell you guys!

Me: DX Shut up and go make out or something. Anyway! Amaimon do you think Astarte is cute if so when?

Amaimon: She's always cute.

ME: Oh...Okay..? Anyway? Konekomru which demon scares you the most?

Konekomaru: w-well...Rin is okay so not him...Genjiro is...somewhat nice to me...I guess Amaimon because he's always attacking us...

Me: Well There ya have it folks~ Why...do you remind me of Porky pig...

Konekomaru: What?

Me: Nothing! Kay! So *Eats pocky and steaks* Fooooooddddd =Q

Genjiro: .w. Really? Really Kuromaru just really?

Me: Wha...? I'm hungry...

Genjiro: ...Moving on.

Me: Right right right. So we have another date thingy I got first one The Pedo-I mean Mephisto and Astarte We choose Swimming because we're running outta ideas-I mean we're laz-I mean . Yes. Also I choose a black Bikini for your outfit :3

Astarte: =_= You son of a bitch.

Me: ...My mom happens to be a female wolf thankfully not in heat coonsidering she's dead so.

Astarte: O.O I'm sorry.

Me: Yeah thats right be sorry. Nah just kidding, er I mean she is dead but it's fine really don't sweat it hon.

Astarte: Kay. *Nods and changes into the bikini*

Shima: *Whistles*

Astarte: Shuddap!

Me: *whistles too*

Astarte: Hey you have a girlfriend!

Me: I know I just really love ticking people off.

Astarte: =_=

Me: Hehe anyway laters!

~At Beach~

Mephisto: Ahhh~ Such a lovely day hm?

Astarte: Y-yeah...

Mephisto: What's wrong?

Astarte: The sun is too bright it keeps getting in my eyes is all...forgot sunglasses...

Mephisto: Here I'll help. *Leans closer* That better?

Astarte: *Face gets red* W-wha?

Mephisto: *Laughs* Come on let's go in the water shall we?

Astarte: *Nods and takes his hand blushing more*

~Candy Shop (Amaimon and Astarte Date)~

Amaimon: The candy shop..A place for all sweet lovers to love on their sweets! But in this case, to treat my sweet girlfriend to some sweet tasteing Treats~ (for the record Ace is typing this one XD)

Ace: WILL YOU SHUT UP! JUST START THE REQUEST!

Amaimon: Yeah yeah okay!

Astarte: -looks around- This place is bigger than I thought it would be..

Amaimon: -smiles- is that a good or bad thing?

Astarte: -rolls eyes- It could be etheir. Lets just go..

Amaimon: But were already here..

Astarte: Yeah, but this is boring!

Amaimon: -sticks pocky in her mouth- Is it?

Astarte: -blushes- I-I don't know..

Amaimon: -smiles and puts the end in mouth-

Ace: O.O Aw.

Amaimon: -walks over to the register- I'd like to buy the store.

Ace: WHAT!

Asarte: WHAT! BUY THE WHOLE STORE! WHERE DID YOU GET THE MONEY!

Amaimon: Oh, easy, I won the lottery!

Ace: You did?

Amaimon: -laughs- Ahahahaha...No.

Ace and Asarte: WHAT!

Ace: E-ermmm...then where did you get all that?

Amaimon: -points to website page- I asked for donations!

Asarte: -eyes widen- WHAT? IS THAT EVEN LEGEAL?

Amaimon: Hm..Not sure!

Ace: Uh-Moving onto our next request...BON IN A NEKO MAID OUTFIT!

Bon: -eyes widen- HOW DID YOU GET THIS ON ME-

Ace: I have my ways! -evil smirk and lowers voice- I also know people...MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- -coughs- HAHAHA...HAAA...-falls over-

Rin: I think you need to see a doctor about that...

Ace: I'm- -coughs harder and harder- I'M FINEEE!

Rin: Okay okay sheesh. ._.

Bon: Will you guys just help me out of this stupid outfit!

Ace: No!

Rin: -laughs and takes pictures-

Bon: ...Ugh -puts head down in embrassment-

Ace: And now! We have a fun interesting request ahead of us? I bet you arint!

Rin: Oh god..What is it?

Ace: You!

Rin: Huh? Me? -raises eyebrow-

Ace: Yup, you.

Rin: I'm scared, what is it.

Ace: -whispers- You have to steal Amaimons candy!

Rin: ...No way.

Ace: I DARE you to.

Rin: ...Way.

Ace: -shoves Rin forward-

Rin: -sighs and takes Amaimons bag of candy-

Ace: -noms on a taco with hot sause and cheeze its and apparntly a pickle on it- (Ewww xD :3)

Amaimon: Hey guys, have you seen my candy? -has chainsaw in hands-

Ace: ...O.O

Rin: O.O

Amaimon: Well?

Ace: Uh...

Rin: NOPE! I THINK WE SHOULD MOVE ONTO OUR NEXT REQUEST!

Me: Ahaha...ahaha...ha... .w. Hey why are Izumo and Gengen so quiet-Awwwww :3 So cute.

Gen and Izumo: *sleeping peacefully cuddled up together*

Me: It's like beauty and the beast...not sure which is which. NEXT

Amaimon: Hey Astarte we got something to tell you.

Mephisto: *Nods* About our "Love"

Both: It wasn't real we were just dared to.

Astarte: W-what..? Guys that's not funny...

Amaimon: Hm?

Mephisto: Oh but we're serious.

Me: As serious as a clown can get-*gets elbowed* Owwww

Pheles Bros: Truth is we hate you. Bye~ *Leave*

Astarte: *Eye tear up*

Me: *Covers eyes* Me can't handle such tears me thinks an umbrella is needed.

Genjiro: Can...can I give her a hug...?

Astarte: *Starts sobbing*

Rin: *Looks mad*

Ace: O.O

Izumo: *Still asleep* Mmm...people's misery...

Genjiro: *hugs Astarte brotherly* Hey now don't cry hon, so they were a couple of jerks? Why should that stop you? You're pretty and strong you could easily get another, so don't be upset.

Izumo: *Eyes flutter open* I hear Gen getting hugged but not by m-his mother.

Me: Nice save.

Izumo: Shut up.

Astarte: *Cries into Gen's shirt soaking it completely*

Genjiro: .w. I'll have to do laundry again tonight but oh well.

Me: Er...You guys can come back in now please now would be a good time before she gets violent?

Amaimon and Mephisto: *Walk back in and ATTEMP to Hug her straight away*

Astarte: *Growls at them and starts slashing in their direction recklessly.

Amaimon: Ooh! Fun!

Mephisto: O.O Woah! Hey stop! We were just doing a dare relax we really do love you!

Astarte: USODA! (Lies! Screw my Japanese spelling) How could I believe you!

Amaimon: O.O Er well we have witnesses?

Mephisto: Y-yeah Kuromaru knew about this!

Me: O.O SO DID ACE!

Astarte: *EYes go dark* What?

Me: O_O Now would be a good time to move on to another request! ACE HURRY NOW!

Amaimon: Calm down it's okay. *hugs her*

Mephisto: We're sorry. *Kisses her cheek*

Astarte: *Sniffles* Kay...

Me: . Does that mean I'm off the hook...?

Astarte: =_= Hail Naw.

Me: .w. Ace please take over now.

Ace: Sooo~ Are we ready for the pocky game? I think so.

Mephisto: Oh god..I'm honestly getting scared of all the requests you give us!

Ace: Nah don't, this one isn't TO bad. -smirks-

Astarte: -twitches- Whatever..as long as i'm not in it.

Ace: About that...you two! -shoves pocky in their mouths and shoves them forward-

Astarte: -blushes and eyes widen-

Ace: NOW EAT! -noms on pocky stick-

Mephisto: -blinkblink-

Ace: :3 Now! -puts arm around patrick and whispers in his ear-

Patrick star: OH MY GOSH OKAY! -grabs rin and plays the pocky game with him-

Rin: -nosebleed-

Patrick: YAYYYY!

RIn: -on the ground with blood dripping down nose-

Ace: ...Well that was a little overboard..

Astarte: ..-sweatdrop-

Mephisto: Well then..?

Ace: Before we go to our next request, I'd like to say...Tacos.

Rin: -facepalm-

Ace: Okay, well, kuro is in the kitchen making a taco, and quiet frankly, im hungry, quiet frankly I want the new natcho taco from taco bell because like...it looks like..you know...GOOOOOD! Haha alright, TIME FOR..ANOTHER REQUEST! -raises taco up in air and cheese drips down in hair- Awwww..my hair..

Rin: Sometimes I wonder about you

Ace: Noooo! Change requests alreaddyyy!

Rin: Am I distracting you?

Ace: w No.

Rin: You sure?

Ace: YES!

Rin: Your tacos cheese is dripping on you

Ace: WHYYYY!

Rin: -facepalm-

Ace: Okay can we change requests now?

Rin: Nah.

Ace: WHY!

Rin: Because i'm eating!

Ace: -noms on taco- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA

Rin: Huh..?

Ace: IM LAUGHING LIKE A CREEPY EVIL PERSON AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

Rin: Why

Ace: BECAUSE I RAN OUT OF IDEAS...AHAHAHAHAHAHHAAA

Rin: Okay then..w.

Ace: ITS NOT FAIIIRRR! IM HUNGRY!

Rin: You just ate a taco!

Ace: Soooo? ;w;

Rin: ..S- -facepalm-

Ace: I want a sandwitch.

RIn: ..You just said sand-witch, its SANDWICH.

Ace: No! SANDWITCH!

Rin: IM PRTTY YOU SURE YOU DONT WANT A SANDY WITCH

Ace: Go make me a sandwich

Rin: But you jus- Aw if it'll make you shut up and go to the next request than fine..

Ace: Fine! After I eat. :3 -noms on chips-

Rin: Where do yo- I don't wanna know.

Ace: -sweatdrop- Im hungryy!

Rin: I'm sure you are

Ace: And heres the next request while I eat!

Me: Yeeeee foooood! Kay so last request! Um...this one is a little...disturbing XD Shima and Shura pocky game.

Shima: YES!

Shura: Dammit. Why can't it be someone cuter? Like Rin or Scaredy four eyes?

Rin and Yukio: ...No comment.

Genjiro: NOOO! THATS MY SISTER *Spazzes out* SHIMA CAN KISS SPONGEBOB!

Shima: NO!

Ace: -blinkblink- Well...-pulls Shura and Shima over- -

Shima: WHAT ARE Y OU DOING!

Ace: -sticks pocky in their mouths and shoves them togather- POCKY GAME!~

Rin: More like forced pocky game

Ace: True story

Rin: Do you have anything to say to that?

Ace: It was a dark and stormy night, the lights flickered on and off, there was a faint mist covering the windows, making it hard to see out of, there was also a boy making the light flicker, and the mist was actually old hobos and patrick farting on it. As for night? It just happend to me that time. And the storm was actually someone taking a shower.

Rin: ...What does that have to do with anything?

Ace: Everything and anything. Duh.

Rin: okay..?

Ace: And all was silent, except for the chit chatter of a teenage boy.

Rin: Was his name Ace?

Ace: YES!- Wait how'd you know?

Rin: I took a wild guess.

Ace: AND THEN HE SPOKE UP! AGIENST THE DRAGONS!

Rin: When did dragons come into this story?

Ace: Now, now let me finish. THE DRAGON WAS ACTUALLY A SMALL BUTTERFLY NAMED ASHTON. Ashton was a female butterfly.

Rin: ...Ashton is a guys name.

Ace: HUSH! SHES SENSTIVE ABOUT THAT!

Rin: Uhh-

Ace: Ashton was a DEADLY dragon butterfly, she would fly high in the night, for she was nocturnal

Rin: ...Um..thats..uh..

Ace: SHUSH YE YAPPER CHILD!

Rin: ._.

Ashton: -fluttering through the room and lands on rins head-

Rin: Hi ashton...

Ace: DONT TOUCH HER! SHES SO DELICATE!

Rin: Uh-

Ace: I TOLD YOU SHES SENSTIVE!

Rin: 'SHE' IS A BUTTERFLY!

Ace: Shes a DRAGON butterfly! Now let me finish, Ashton and Tffinay (her male butterfly boyfriend) Had babies, their babies were named Hotdog. Elephant, and charlie. Meanwhile, greg the spider, was crushed by a shoe named Zoe.

Rin: Whos names a shoe?- Wait! Who names ANY of that stuff?

Ace: Oh I dunno, probably Arashi. The king of the butterflys.

Ace: Oh! We haven't interduced Arashi yet, have we? Hes my older brother!

Arashi: Huh? Oh..

Ace: YOUR THE KING OF THE BUTTERFLYS!

Me: -jumps beside ace- YEAH!

Ace: ASHTON! TO BATTLE!

Ashton: -grew about the size of a dragon and has a dagger and has a princess tiara on head-

Rin: O.O WHAT THE PICKLES!

Tiffany: -turns into a male dragon with muscles-

Kuro and Ace: -cheering them on-

Rin: O.O

Ashton: -disolves into thin air along with tiffany-

Ace and kuro: Awwwwww...

Ace: And that was the time of Ashton, Tiffany, and a chit chatter boy.

Rin: BUT WHAT JUST HAPPEND!

Ace: I know. :3

Izumo: What the...hell...just...happened...I fall asleep for two seconds .w.

Genjiro: Welcome to my world.

Me: =3 And thats all we have for today babycakes bye!

~Kuromaru&Ace Out~


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Look by now you people should know what I own.

Me: Wooooah bro I've been gone for way too long but hey I'm back! And I have a few new helpers with me since…I moved from Indiana to Arkansas TT_TT I haven't like seen Ace is sooo long so I mean I have two new hosts! Moshia Zawmbe She's a troll! :3 I personally am a big fan of Homestuck. By the way did you know that 74% of stair accidents happen on stairs?! And fire is the leading cause of fire.

Gen: Kuro, just get on with it you made these people wait too long as it is—

Me: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….shh. **Pets Gen's face**

Gen: O.O U-uh…..

Me: All right panda squares let's introduce Moshia!

Moshia: … is there food here? I'm hungry…and if I don't eat soon I will eat that French fry on the ground…

Me: Well considering you ate the handle off of my toaster earlier it wouldn't really surprise me if you did. Annnnywhore. I may even add my other friend to the story later on if she agrees to it and I am writing this mostly in school and I only have one class with that certain friend. .w. So we'll see how that goes.

Gen: There are too many people here already Kuro I—

Me: SIT BOY

Gen: =.= Wrong anime!

Me: Damn…

Astarte: Dammit get started already!

Me: Yes Mistress.

Astarte: Eh? What the fuck?

Me: Yeah we gotta treat you and Amaimon like royalty for this chapter.

Astarte: **smirks**

Me: Okay seriously now the first dare we have is for Astarte, If you would kindly turn into full demon form for us Mistress.

Astarte: Ugh do I have too? Fine whatever. **Purple flames, two horns made of feather-like flames appear in her hair, purple flames replace tuft of purple fur at the end of her tail****. **

Me: I love that!

Astarte: =.= Shut up Kuro.

Me: As much as I would like to fill your request my lady I can not I have to continue to speak since um I'm the host—

Moshia: I asked for food like five fucking minutes ago do you want me to eat the rest of Russia? Cause they're going to go extinct and you'll have to explain to your children why there are no more Russians in the world!

Me: Okay okay! Eat the fridge already w

Moshia: ….I kind of did already.

Me: What!? Then…then go find Shura she probably has like five thousand piles of food stuffed in her breasts!

Shura: Got ya covered. **Pulls out a bunch of food outta her boobs**

Moshia: Fooooood! **Attacks the large pile of food stuffing her face**

Me: Okay moving on then, Truth for everyone what most attracted you about your crush?

Gen: Her eyes, they're such a nice shade of red I just tend to get lost in—

Me: **Turns to Astarte** Your eyes are like an ocean and baby…I'm lost at sea. **Derp face**

Astarte: What the hell kuro!?

Me: Was your dad a baker? Cause you have a nice set of buns.

Astarte: KURO I ORDER YOU TO CEASE YOUR HORRID PICK UP LINES

Me: Hehe I already have a girl. WOOP WOOP Pull over that ass is too fat woop woop—

Astarte: GODDAMMIT KURO SHUT UP

Me: :3 hehe.

Gen: You are a total moron Kuro.

Me: Nuh uh! I'm an Idiot! Anyway I love my girl's beautiful voice~ She sings like an angel! Not Arthur Angel because he's just a douche. :3 I'm attracted to Tsundere's what can I say?

Astarte: Mephisto's sly personality and Amaimon's appearance.

Shima: Her boobs.

Izumo: =.= **Kicks Shima in the nuts** His caring personality…

Gen: **smiles**

Moshia: I like three…no four—

Me: Next up is Izumo! You got dared to hug Astarte =O.

Moshia: Assface!

Izumo: U-uh….*Awkwardly gives Astarte a hug* Dammit I hate you all for this.

Astarte: I REALLY hate you people.

Me: **Sniffles** It's so beautiful!

Astarte: **Glares tightening her grip without noticing it.**

Izumo: **Squeaks in pain**

Me: Izumo hush!

Izumo: I'm dying!

Me: Well die quieter.

Astarte: **Blinks** Oh…sorry there Kamiki. **Let's go of her**

Me: Kay! Astarte you have a choice either be Shiemi's friend or hug Shima.

Astarte:…..Hug Shima.

Shima: YES! FINALLY!

Astarte: **huffs annoyed and gives Shima a quick hug** There you perv—what the hell is on my arm?

Shima: **Grins** My phone number~

Astarte: … **Scrubs arm with a sponge and soap**

Me: You're hurting spongebob!

Astarte: Too bad!

Me: Now who is gonna live in a pineapple under the sea—Shima get over here.

Shima: What—no!

Me: …..coward.

Moshia: Can I announce the next one?

Me: Sure Moshia! Go ahead girly!

Moshia: Call me that again and I will harvest your organs.

Me: …..Sorry.

Moshia: :3 It's okay! =.= I'll take it from you while you sleep.

Me: O.O U-uh

Moshia: Anyway! Next Astarte here has to act cute for us! We get to judge~

Astarte: OH GOD DAMN YOU ALL I WILL SEE YOU ALL IN HELL!

Me: Ccccccccccccccc

Gen: What the hell kuro?

Me: Sorry my c key acts up some times, I was testing it.

Gen: Oh…that was actually a normal answer.

Me: I like trains.

Gen: I spoke too soon.

Me: My teacher is playing superbass in class. I kind of wanna stand up on my desk and just dance to see her reaction. She says hi by the way =3 hehe Mrs. Z!

Gen: Kuro focus!

Me: Sorry—CAKE

Moshia: CAKKKKKEEE!

Me: CAAAAAAKKKKEEEEEEEEEE!

Gen: Both of you shut up!

Honey: Cake?

Gen: GET OUT **kicks honey out**

Me: Awww…..bye Honey!

Moshia: ASTARTE ACT CUTE NOW

Astarte: =.= **Huffs and sighs then force combines with Kitsune giving her extra fox tails, horns like Blacky's, gives them an extremely cute puppy dog pout**

Moshia: Awww!

Shima: I want to just wrap her up and rape her!

Gen: SHIMA!

Me: =O **Tackle hugs her** Gen can we keep her!? I promise to feed her and love her and and and walk her and give her a nice warm doggy bed to sleep on everyday!

Gen: =_= No Kuro.

Me: Whyyyy!

Gen: KURO NO

Me: **throws a fit**

Izumo: =.=

Gen: I WILL ERASE THIS FANFIC IF YOU DON'T STOP!

ME: …Meh…*Crosses arms and pouts*

Astarte: .w. Kuro you are so weird.

Me: :3 Why thank you Mistress would you like a sandwich or maybe some cherries?

Astarte: oooh! Cherries!

Me: Mmkay! **Gives her a bowl of cherries** Picked fresh! Eat em' before Moshia gets to them .w.

Moshia: I smell food..

Astarte: **Purrs and eats them waiting for the next dare**

Neko-chan: Hey guys heh, what's up? Neko-chan here I'm one of Kuro's friends X3

Moshia: Woop Woop!

Me: Pull over that ass too fat!

Neko-chan: **Dancing**

Astarte: I'm surrounded by morons.

Me: Okay next is uh UHHHHHHHH

Moshia: EAUGHHH!

Neko: AHHHHHHHH!

All Three: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOW WE'RE BROTHER LADIES!

Me: **Hits head against Moshia's then licks Neko's cheek drops to the ground rolling** LEEDLE LEEDLE LEE!

Gen:. …What the fuck…am I watching here?

Astarte: …I don't know anymore…. I just don't know….

Gen: Okay well since dumb dumber and dumbest can't host at the moment I think I'll move this thing along. Okay everyone, what is easier to understand? Astarte being half angel and related to Satan? Or Rin being the son of Satan.

Me: Astarte.

Rin: Astarte.

Me: You know what everyone who agrees just say Pie.

All: Pie .w.

Me: Yeah you being half angel is like Izumo being the nicest girl in the world. My eyebrows just can't compute. Okay so I'm not into yaoi really I'm not but I got a request from someone that Yukio and Rin has to play the pockey game. SO GET TO IT!

Rin: What!? No way I refuse—

Moshia: =_= DOOOOO ITTTTTTT

Rin: **Huffs and takes a piece of chocolate pockey out of the package and putting the end in his mouth waiting for Yukio to take a bite out of it**

Yukio: **Looks reluctant too, sighs and bites the other end until their lips meet**

Me: There, everyone happy? Good because we still have a few requests left and it's almost the end of my school day. Okay next is another dating thingy; Mephisto has to take Astarte dancing. I pick a red dress, long. For Amaimon's boat ride date I pick a purple sparkly short dress! With kitty ears :3

Astarte: Kuro I'm going to slaughter you.

Me: No need to thank me sweetheart. Okay! Mephisto first.

~Ballroom~

Astarte: **wearing a long beautiful crimson dress that flows down to her ankles.**

Mephisto: **Smiles warmly** All right just relax now count in your head, 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4. **Arm is around her waist gently moves his feet with swift elegant movements**

Astarte: **Face heats up slightly making her pale skin turn pinkish clumsily follows his lead occasionally stepping on his feet***

Mephisto: **Chuckles** You'll get it eventually don't worry about it sweetie.

Astarte: H-hmph…*Looks down at her own feet*

Mephisto: **Kisses her cheek** I love you.

~Boat Ride~

Amaimon: **Stretches making the boat rock slightly**

Astarte: **Seems to cling to him uncomfortable with how close the water is to her ankles.**

Amaimon: Hm? Something the matter?

Astarte: N-nothing I just don't want to fall out is all…

Amaimon: Don't worry; I'll keep you safe. **Kisses her lips**

Astarte: **Relaxes a bit and just cuddles up to him**

~Back to Wherever~

Me: Weeee~ AHHHHH I'M BLEEDING AH AH AH oh that's just hotsauce… Well hotdogs this is basically the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it!

Moshia: If you don't I'll rape you in your sleep.

Me: .w. Yeeeah.

Neko-chan: Sayonara!

~Howl on Kuromaru~


End file.
